


‘Princely’ Doesn’t Quite Suit You

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Medival AU, Triplet!AU, Triplet!Ben, Triplet!Kylo, Triplet!Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: Ben, Kylo, and Matt are triplet princes vying for your kingdom and your heart.





	1. Awkward First Meeting

Sharp pain. A pin pricked your side, causing you to cry out. The seamstress shushed you, continuing to pin the dress as needed. “Hush up, I’m nearly finished. Stand still,” she scolded as you started to fidget. The cardinal red fabric swished around your ankles as you tried not to move, knowing the seamstress’ rage would be worse than any pinprick if you made her mess up your new dress 2 days before you were to wear it. Ordered to wear it, more like. Your mother was dead set on you wearing red, even if you hated it. Something about it being important to the visitors coming. You were only half-listening to her as she briefed you, more focused on the cat that had been meowing at your window for your attention than on her tale of neighboring kingdoms or whatever she had been on about.

Speak of the devil, your mother floated into the room, all airs and graces as usual. “Oh (Y/N), don’t you just look darling?” she gushed, circling you like a vulture.

“It’s a good thing this is red,” you muttered. “I’ve been pricked so many times, surely the blood would’ve stained any other color.” A sigh left your mother’s delicate nose and she shook her head.You could practically feel the disappointment oozing out of her.

“Mind your tongue, dear,” was all she said, giving you a look that spoke volumes more. It was her polite queenly way of saying shut the fuck up. For once, you obliged, understanding how stressed she must be. Your kingdom was small compared to your neighbors’, and although it was prosperous, you knew any sort of visitor was a nerve-wracking occasion in itself.

You fidgeted again, trying to keep your posture proper, and you were rewarded with another pinprick. You kept silent this time, your lips pressing into a thin line. Her expression softened and she approached you, her hand sliding under your chin so she could turn your face. “You’re doing wonderfully darling.They’ll think you’re a dream” she cooed, giving your cheek a pat before gliding out of the room like a spectre. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly at her back as you watched her leave.

Her words bothered you. You desperately wished you could remember more of your conversation with her, but no matter how much you wracked your brain, you remained at a loss. A sigh drifted from your lips. Oh well. You supposed you would find out soon enough anyway.

 

* * *

 

You always managed to wake up before the rest of the castle. Before the sun, even. The quiet compared to the usual bustle was welcome and you used the opportunity to get some time by yourself. Being the crown princess was a life that didn’t afford much solitude. Time was precious and you could never seem to find enough of it. 

You split the canopy curtains and slid out of bed, padding over to the window. Through it you were able to see the beautiful forests that surrounded your castle and the looming mountains beyond them. The moon was invisible to your eye, which you took as a hint to dress quickly so you could skedaddle.

You slipped on a green velvet gown and your traveling slippers, hurrying out of your room. You practically flew down the secret staircase in the wardrobe across the hall and stood quietly for a moment, listening for movement. When none was heard, you slipped out one of the side doors you knew was left unguarded.

The trees welcomed you as you stepped into the forest, a slight breeze rustling the branches in a friendly hello. You wandered aimlessly, letting the path guide you to a small lake you often visited. The water called to you, inviting you to swim in its coolness, and who were you to refuse?

After a quick look around and a few moments of pinning your hair up, the dress slipped off as easily at you had slid it on, leaving you in only a light slip. The water greeted you like an old friend as you walked into it, the liquid covering you as you moved to deeper parts. Minnows darted around you as you swam towards the rocks that you liked to rest on. You climbed onto one and stretched out, closing your eyes. You sighed, letting the sunrise wash over you.

A rustling in the underbrush nearby caught your attention, but you paid it no mind, by now very familiar with the sounds of the forest. Or so you thought. The clearing of a throat caused you to make a very unladylike squawking noise and slip off your rock, your body betraying you as you were dunked in the water.

You came up quickly and spit out the water that had gotten in your mouth, you eyes searching for the source of the noise. A blond man in traveler’s clothes and spectacles stood nearby, trying desperately to look anywhere but you. He wasn’t doing very well.

“I’m sorry to intrude,” he said hurriedly, “I didn’t mean to startle you.” You snorted.

“Yes well, you did,” you said, anger weaving its way into your voice. He glanced at you, a dark blush creeping over his features. You tried to figure out why he was blushing when it hit you. Looking down told you all you needed. Your slip was completely see through.

You squeaked and pushed yourself deeper in the water so your chest would no longer be visible. “T-Turn around!” you ordered, trying to swim to shore while keeping your eyes on him. He quickly did as you asked, even covering his eyes for good measure.

You got out of the water with a frustrated groan, taking off your wet slip and throwing it on the ground. You quickly slid your regular dress back on, trying to ignore how it stuck to your body like a second skin since you were wet. “Alright fine. You can turn back.”

He once again did as you asked, still blushing as he looked you over. He stared at you for a few more minutes until he suddenly remembered his manners. He bowed deeply to you while you wrung out your hair. “I apologize, I have been extremely rude.”

You couldn’t stop your eyes for rolling. “Oh?” you said with mock innocence, “I didn’t notice.”

The stranger smiled softly at your sarcasm. “Please accept my humblest apologies. I’m new to these parts, and I was simply looking for water. I didn’t realize someone would be bathing here.” He sounded sincere enough, but you remained uncertain, giving him a noncommittal noise.

“What’s your name?” you asked, your eyes scanning him before you bent to get your now-dirtied slip, his eyes scanning you as you did so. You could feel his stare like a ray of light, and it brought color to your cheeks.

He hesitated before answering. “You can call me Matt. What’s yours?”

“(Y/N),” you said, straightening. You held out your hand to him, figuring formalities were pretty much out the window since he’d pretty much seen you naked. He hesitantly took your hand, his grip gentle in yours.

When he grabbed your hand, you felt a jolt run up your arm, a shiver running through you. He seemed to have a similar reaction, his dark eyes locking with yours. A ray of light seeped through the trees and hit your face, breaking the spell between you.

You quickly took your hand away and stepped back, your eyes flashing to the path. “I um, have to go.” You began to walk backwards. Matt seemed sad to see you go.

“But we’ve only just met,” he said with disappointment, taking a step towards you. You waved him away and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I’ve got responsibilities. I’ll see you around,” you assured him. You waved at him again and turned, rushing down the path out of the forest. Matt watched you go, sincerely hoping you were right. Deep down, you hoped it too.

 

* * *

 

Your lady’s maids clucked around your form like worried mother hens. They had been less than pleased when you showed up to your room an hour after you were supposed to be awake, still dripping slightly from your dip in the lake. The maids had bathed and dried you, pulling your hair back into a delicate braid. They’d dressed you in the gown that had been made for this special occasion and spritzed you with rose water so you smelled sweet and innocent as you were supposed to. Then they pushed you into the hallway and let the guards lead you to the throne room.

Seated in your smaller chair next to your father’s throne, you watched the procession travel up the aisle. Bannermen did as their name implies and carried the banners towards you before moving to the side to make room for the royal family behind them. The banners clued you in as to who they might be, but you didn’t realize it until you saw Queen Leia Organa strutting towards your family with her husband Han Solo next to her.

Behind them you noticed three identical men, one of them looking strikingly familiar, though you couldn’t place why. The one in front was sharply dressed, his dark brown suit exquisitely tailored to his body. His dark hair was cut just below his ears, facial hair trimmed so he looked older than the others. He walked with such a confidence that he seemed to be the eldest.

The second one had longer hair than his brother, but it was the same shade of black that invoked the night sky. His face was clean shaven, allowing you to fully see the cut of his jaw and the few moles scattered across his features. His clothes were as well tailored as the first, only he dressed in all black, as if he were mourning. The thought intrigued you.

Then the third came into full view and it finally clicked. He was the traveler with the golden hair you had seen by the lake. He seemed to also have a moment of recognition as his cheeks became stained with red. You sat up in your chair and watched him more closely as he approached your father’s throne.

The three men kneeled in front of your father, Leia standing behind them proudly. “Thank you for having us here, Your Highness,” she said respectfully. Your father smiled. “The pleasure is all mine, Queen Organa.”

Leia gestured to her three boys. “May I introduce you to my triplets, Benjamin, Kylo, and Matthias.” You were sitting up completely now, looking over them in interest. They had stood up, your father gesturing for them to do so. “I understand your daughter has recently come of age,” Leia continued, glancing at you with a smile. “I would like to offer one of my sons to be her husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been meaning to do a triplet au fic because honestly I’ll never get over it and I love it to bits, so here ya go!!


	2. A walk in the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You react to the news presented to you and have a lovely chat with the eldest brother.

Leia’s words rung in your ears. Husband? The idea had you shook, your body losing its prim posture as you leaned back in disbelief. Your father, on the other hand, looked intrigued by the offer, his hand running over his kingly beard in a thoughtful way. “Did you have a particular son in mind?” your father asked the visiting queen, his tone full of humor.

Leia smiled. “I thought it most appropriate for Princess (Y/N) to choose. Benjamin is technically the eldest,” she said. The man in question stood a little straighter at the mention of his name, his eye catching yours. He smiled, his eyes filled with the same twinkle as his ex-smuggler father’s, and you knew instantly that to choose him would be trouble incarnate.

“However,” Leia continued, “I wouldn’t want to hold that over Matthias and Kylo, that wouldn’t be fair to them as Ben was only born 2 minutes before Kylo.” You stared at Kylo to see if he’d give you the same indication of his personality as his brother, but his gaze seemed fixed on the stained glass behind your father’s throne. Again, you found yourself intrigued by his somber demeanor.

“I see,” your father said, sitting back in his throne. “Your sons are not the first suitors to be presented to my family, but I have a deep respect for you and your kingdom, Queen Leia, and I will take this into consideration. Until I have reached a decision, please feel welcome in my home. We have prepared the southern wing for your arrival, as well as a grand feast for tonight,” he announced.

The visiting queen and her entourage bowed deeply in front of your father. “Thank you, Your Highness,” Leia said, as diplomatic as you had heard her to be. “We look forward to the occasion.” With that, a servant began to lead the group out of the throne room. You struggled to catch the eye of one of your would-be suitors but failed. It seemed that now that they had been dismissed, they held little interest in you.

The thought made you pout. Your father glanced over to you and chuckled when he saw your furrowed brows. “Now now pumpkin, surely that didn’t upset you too much,” he teased you.

A smile interrupted your pout. “It’s a rather intriguing offer,” you replied, looking over to your mother who seemed deep in thought. “What say you, mother?” Her head tilted slightly as she looked over to you.

“They certainly are handsome boys, aren’t they?” was all she said, still thinking. If her hair was clear, you were certain you’d see gears turning.

Your father let out another chuckle and stood, stretching. “Well now, we’ve all got a lot to think about. I say we retire until the feast.” You hopped to your feet and copied your father’s movements.

“I couldn’t agree more,” you said, eager to get out of the throne room and do some investigating.

 

* * *

 

Your room overlooked one of the most beautiful gardens on castle grounds, the area enclosed by the castle so it was yours, and yours alone. Your room also happened to be directly across said courtyard from the rooms that the Organas were staying in. Standing out your window, you could see glimpses of movement as the servants helped the visitors get settled and- Oh. 

Down in the courtyard, Ben had just stepped out from the doorway, his walk lackadaisical as he wandered along the garden path. He happened to glance up at your window, catching your eye with a grin. You blushed and quickly pressed yourself against the wall next to the window, flustered he caught you staring at him. You snuck another peek at him, your brain starting to form a plan of action.

If you were indeed to marry one of Queen Leia’s sons, you’d surely need to get to know them, right? Otherwise, how could you possibly make the correct decision when you chose one?

The tricky part was being alone with them. As an unmarried princess, you had to have a chaperone at all times. Of course, you’d already met with Matt alone, so maybe it wouldn’t be as tricky as you thought. Then again, that had been pure chance.

You decided to test it out.

Leaving your bedroom was simple enough, the guards stationed in your hallway not paying you much mind. You walked past them casually, before hurrying down the stairs to the garden.

You were almost to the door when you were cut off by your former nanny, now chaperone, Hera. She tsked at you, assuming you were up to something. She knew you so well. “Where do you think you’re going, (Y/N)?”

You smiled sheepishly, trying to inch around her to the door. “Hera! Hi! I have no idea what you’re talking about, just going out for some fresh air,” you said, trying to keep your tone as innocent as possible.

Her hands rested on her slender hips as she easily blocked your retreat. “Mhm, and I’m sure this has nothing to do with those Organa boys that just arrived,” she said flatly, her blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

You blushed, frustrated she’d foiled your plan so fast. “C’mon Hera, I need to get to know them if I’m gonna marry one!” you whined slightly, holding your clasped hands pleadingly. “I just wanted to talk to them.”

She shook her head, her dark hair shaking in waves that mirrored her movements. “No no, you know the rules. You’re not allowed to be with any male alone. It isn’t proper,” she scolded.

You groaned and did your best to look through the glass french doors to get a glimpse of Ben. Hera saw your desperation and softened a bit. She offered you her arm. “Alright, let’s go meet him.”

You grinned and threaded your arm through her’s, walking together into the garden. Ben was seated casually on a bench near the small reflection pond, but quickly stood when he saw your approach. He bowed deeply and smiled when he straightened, his posture impeccable. “Princess (Y/N). What an honor it is to make your acquaintance.” You released Hera’s arm and curtsied as was proper. “The honor is all mine, sir,” you said, your smile growing to match his own. He held out his hand and you gave him yours, allowing him to press a gentle kiss to your knuckles. What a charmer.

When he released your hand, you gestured to your chaperone. “This is Hera. She’s my companion and chaperone.” Hera curtsied to Ben respectfully and he returned it with a bow.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Hera,” he said, his eyes darting back to you after he had greeted her. You stepped towards him a bit, drawn in by his amber eyes. “Hera, I’d like to talk to the prince privately, if I may.”

Hera didn’t seem pleased by your request, but didn’t deny you it. “I’ll be close by,” she said, more as a warning to Ben than you. Ben took it in stride, giving her a nod before offering you his arm. You took it, trying not to look too eager as you two began to traverse the garden.

“You have a lovely castle,” Ben mused. “I’m quite fond of it already.”

“Why thank you. I must say I am fond of it as well,” you teased slightly, drawing a soft chuckle from him. “How was the journey here from Alderaan?”

“A bit dusty,” he admitted, “but otherwise fine. Matty particularly liked the forest we went through. He told us that he had seen a nymph bathing in a lake.” With his last remark he laughed. “Could you imagine that?”

You blushed brightly and turned your face away so Ben didn’t see it. “Did he now? How imaginative,” you managed. A nymph? That was giving you too much credit, if you were being honest. Sure, you were pretty, but being compared to a member of the fae? Inaccurate.

“What’s it like having two brothers identical to you?” you asked, eager to change subjects. Ben thought for a moment before he answered.

“I suppose it’s rather like having any other kind of sibling, although we are extremely close.” He grinned down at you. “It’s also much easier to get myself out of trouble when there are two other people with the same face as me,” he joked, causing you to giggle.

“Do you get in trouble often, sir?” you asked, batting your lashes flirtatiously at him.

“I’m afraid so,” he said with a mock sigh. “Usually because I’m trying to impress pretty girls like you.”

You blushed at his compliment and brushed it off with a laugh. “I’m not sure my parents would take too kindly to any trouble you cause here.”

He held up his free hand like he was swearing on the Bible. “I’ve already promised my mother I’d be on my best behavior, but it wouldn’t hurt to promise you as well.”

Another giggle bubbled up from your chest. “I’ll hold you to it,” you said as he stopped with you in front of the door that led to your wing of the palace. He gently grabbed your hand and pressed another kiss to your knuckles, his eyes meeting yours.

“I’m counting on it.”

Pink stained your cheeks as you tried to remain as lady like as possible, even if he made you a little weak in the knees. “I’ll see you at dinner,” he promised. You nodded, and he turned, making his way to his own entrance.

Hera caught up to you, her arms crossing over her chest. “That boy’s too comfortable for his own good.”

Maybe she was right, but you couldn’t find any fault in him. “He’s so dreamy,” you sighed.

The clock tower rung to tell you it was 4 o’clock and you squeaked, snapping out of your reverie. 2 hours until the feast. You turned to Hera in a panic. “I’ve got to get ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are gonna be sorta short so I can set everything up and help the reader get know each boy. On the bright side, that means the updates will be sooner, hopefully!


	3. Midnight Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast goes swimmingly but you find yourself unable to sleep.

Getting ready went quicker than you thought. Your lady’s maids had ushered you into your dressing room and assisted you in changing into one of your fancier gowns, the dark blue one with a bejeweled neckline and a tulle skirt underneath to give it a bit of volume. You hair had been allowed to hang loose against your collar, with your tiara nestled on top and sapphires glittering on your ears. You twirled on your pedestal in front of the mirror and admired how princess-y you looked.

A knock resounded through your room, almost startling you off your pedestal. A guard pushed open the door after you had permitted him entrance. “They’re ready for you, Princess.” You nodded and stepped down, holding on to Hera’s arm for support. The two of you walked arm in arm to the entrance of the banquet hall, where your parents stood waiting for you.

Your father smiled encouragingly at you while your mother gestured for you to spin, which you did, happy to oblige her request. The three of you stood in succession, and the doors to the hall opened.

Your family walked down the aisle formed by your guests, nobility and peasants gathered together to welcome the visiting royalty. Once your family was seated at the large table at the back of the room, the Organas entered. Leia and Han sat next to your parents, and you found yourself flanked by two of the triplets, Matt taking on your left and Kylo on your right.

You greeted them both politely, not really sure what to do in this situation. Matt avoided your eyes when he responded, and while Kylo met your gaze when you spoke to him, he said little, responding to your hello with only a nod.

You found yourself a little frustrated by his silence, but you contained it, not wanting to upset your guest. Perhaps he’d talk if you went first.

“Have you enjoyed your stay thus far, Kylo?” you asked, leaning towards him a little. He stared at you for a moment, perhaps thinking of an answer? Whatever he was doing, it made you fidget uncomfortably.

“I suppose,” he said simply. His reply pleased you, even if it wasn’t necessarily complimentary.

“You know, I’d be happy to show you around the castle. Is there any place in particular you’d like to see?” Your question brought another silence as he mulled it over, his eyes darting over the guests seated at tables below you.

“Perhaps,” he said. His noncommittal nature was incredibly frustrating, but a little interesting. You found yourself yearning for his approval.

“We have a planetarium,” you offered. “We could look at the stars together.” That seemed like something he might like? You were at a loss. “Or we have a library…” you trailed off, internally cursing yourself. He probably thought you were a fool.

His lips twitched slightly. The action made your heart start to beat faster. He had such pretty lips, you thought wistfully. Wait what? You shook your head slightly, trying to clear your thoughts so you could process what he was about to say.

“That seems a bit intimate, don’t you think?” he asked, his tone showing his quiet amusement at your behavior. You blushed and had to sit back, not realizing you’d been subconsciously leaning towards him while he spoke. You shrugged slightly, now flustered.

“A-ah, maybe, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable…” You mumbled, turning to the plate of food that had just been placed in front of you. You began to push your brussel sprouts around on the plate, suddenly wishing Ben had sat nearer to you. Being next to him would’ve been considerably less awkward than your current position between Intimidating Man and his partner in crime, Nervous Boy.

“(Y/N), don’t play with your food,” you mother called to you from a few spaces away. You speared a brussel sprout and shoved it in your mouth with a huff, looking her way to show her you weren’t anymore. Your eyes caught Ben’s and you two started to laugh, causing you to almost choke on your food.

You were able to relax after that, finally deciding to address the elephant pushing its way between you and Matt. “So,” you started, resting your chin on your palm and watching Matt, “Matt. Matthias. Matty, as your brother calls you.”

Matt met your eyes, his cheeks visibly reddening. “Yes, that would be me.”  
You gave him your most charming smile, hoping to help him chill out. However, it only seemed to fluster him more. He pushed his spectacles further up his nose, even though they hadn’t slid down, and gave you a shy smile in return.

“Do you like it here?”

He nodded, smiling a little wider. “Your kingdom is beautiful, princess. It’s an honor to be here. I’m particularly intrigued in your surrounding forests. Have you had any experiences with the local flora and fauna?”

You found his excitement incredibly endearing, his nervousness around you boiling off as he pressed about your kingdom. “Why yes actually, I try to spend as much time in the forest as I can,” you confirmed. “It’s incredible.”

Matt leaned in a little bit so you two could hear each other better. “I’d love to talk about it with you more in depth, if you’d be so inclined. I’m always eager to learn,” he said, a little breathless.

You blushed softly, pleased by his attention and enthusiasm. “I’d be happy to teach you anything I can, Matt,” you purred, “Maybe you could teach me a few things as well.”

You weren’t sure where this flirtation came from. It wasn’t like you at all, but there was something about Matt’s innocence that seemed to outweigh your own. Also, it was just really cute seeing him get flustered, which he was currently, his cheeks flushed and his eyes widening slightly.

“A-ah, yes, I would like that,” he said softly, his eyes darting away from you shyly. Ben saw his flustered state and laughed, clapping him on the back. “C’mon (Y/N), don’t torture the poor boy,” he teased.

You stuck your tongue out at Ben. “I would never! Your accusations wound me, Benjamin,” you said with mock pain in your voice. Matt visibly relaxed once your attentions were turned to his brother, the blond slumping in his chair with an exhale.

With you and Ben tossing jokes and flirtations back and forth, Kylo was getting impatient. He cleared his throat to get your attention, and you turned your head towards him inquisitively. “Yes?”

“I would enjoy seeing the stars with you,” he said softly, his voice lulling you into a sort of dream like state.

“Oh?” you asked, not completely paying attention to his words as you became entranced with his appearance. Something about him seemed more delicate than his brothers, like his face was porcelain, framed with dark silk for hair.

His presence made you wax poetic, it seemed.

“Unless of course, you’d rather not.” His tone held an edge to it, a tinge of jealousy seeping into his otherwise uncaring demeanor. You blinked, shaking your head quickly.

“Oh no no, I would be honored, Your Highness,” you said quickly, trying to show him how sincere you were. Your hand reached out, unbeknownst to you, and settled on top of his. His amber eyes glanced from your face to your hand and back again.

“Well when you put it that way,” he replied softly, a blush just barely noticeable on his pale cheeks. “I look forward to it.”

Satisfied with his answer, you turned to your food and began to finally eat.

* * *

The feast had exhausted you. Between trying to talk evenly between the three boys and look respectable and lady-like in front of their parents, and all in a corset that threatened to suffocate you, you were surprised you could make it up the stairs to your room. A maid helped you undress, and you collapsed into bed, curling up under the covers as the curtains of your bed were drawn around you. 

Sleep came easily, but it did not remain as peaceful as it started. Dreams overtook you, flashes of color and sound dancing through your head, never forming into anything substantial. The sensory overload became too much. There was too much happening, and none of it made any sense to your dream-self.

You woke with a start, your eyes fixing on the canopy as you worked to figure out what your dreams were attempting to communicate to you.

You felt so troubled, you were unable to find sleep again, though you tried for what seemed like hours. Finally you decided enough was enough and slid out of bed, wrapping a robe around you. The train of it dragged lightly over the ground as you crossed to the door, peeking out. The guards flanked your door on the outside as usual, but otherwise the hall seemed empty. One of the guards glanced over to you as you pulled open the door and straightened his posture. “P-princess, what are you doing up?” he asked nervously.

You tightened the robe around you and looked up at him. “I couldn’t sleep. I’ll be down in the garden.”

The guard hesitated. “I’ll accompany you.”

You shook your head, waving him away as he stepped towards you. “Nonsense. I’ll be fine. Just stay here.” The guard started to shift anxiously and looked to his companion who merely shrugged.

You gave the guard a kind smile that seemed to relax him a bit. “Don’t worry, please. I’ll be back before you know it,” you assured him before turning and walking towards the stairs that would lead you to the door outside. You made sure to use your best royal walk to make sure the guards knew you meant business and weren’t to be trifled with.

Of course, as subjects who had known you for most of your life, they were already well aware, but sometimes you had to give people a refresher course so they knew for certain.

You descended the stairs to the door and looked about, pleased that Hera didn’t pop out of nowhere like she had last time. Pushing open the glass door, you were greeted with a cool breeze washing over you. You stepped out into the walkway and nearly had a heart attack when you saw a figure move in front of you. The figure stepped fully into the moonlight. You exhaled, relieved at who you saw.

“Kylo,” you said, clutching your chest. “Your Highness. You scared me.” He nodded in acknowledgment, his eyes running over you. He seemed amused, although his face remained stony.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked nonchalantly as if you two did this every night. You tightened your robe around yourself self consciously and nodded. His lips twitched into a slight smirk. “Me neither. Walk with me?”

You nodded eagerly and latched onto the arm he offered, still trying to keep your robe modestly closed. Not that it mattered much anyway. Kylo kept his eyes on the sky above. “It seems we’re seeing the stars together much sooner than I expected,” he mused.

“I can’t say I’m disappointed.” Your reply made him smile, the first smile you’d seen from him, and your heart felt elated. He glanced down at you, his eyes meeting yours.

“Me neither.”

You were glad it was dark outside, because otherwise he would’ve seen the bright blush that spread across your cheeks. His eyes turned back up to the sky, giving you a chance to study his profile. His sharp nose told you of the power he possessed, but his soft lips told you he could be gentle. Subtle cheekbones drew your eyes to his sharp jaw. You let out a dreamy sigh.

Another smile graced his features as he glanced down at you. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” His baritone wrapped you in its warm embrace, pulling you closer to him. Your arm wrapped tighter around his.

“I’ll say,” you said breathily. He let out a warm chuckle and you felt as if you were floating on air. His demeanor was so much more pleasant when you were alone with him, compared to how he acted at the feast. Even his posture was different, his shoulders relaxed and less stooped.

You hadn’t realized you two were leaning towards each other until his nose brushed against yours, startling you from your revery. You jolted away and took a step back, blushing brightly. You noticed a blush stained his cheeks as well.

You stumbled towards your door, flustered with your actions. Kylo followed you, looking forlorn at your departure. “Princess, please don’t go. I’m sorry if my actions were inappropriate.”  
You shook your head, not looking at him.

“The fault is all mine, Your Highness. I’ve got to go.”

He held out his hand to you in a last attempt to get you to stay with him. You wanted so badly to take it, but you kept yourself in check, giving him an apologetic smile before fleeing so you wouldn’t have to see the disappointment on his face.

As you made the trip back to your room, you went through your reasons for not kissing Kylo. You had let your guard down and got too close to him. At this time, you couldn’t favor one brother in particular, and you certainly couldn’t give your first kiss to one! You nodded to yourself. That made sense. Sort of. You sighed.

The guard you had spoke to earlier greeted you as you pushed through your bedroom door. “Did you get what you needed, Princess?”

You sighed again. “Perhaps. It’s too early to tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way to write Kylo evades me and it is maddening, but God I love that boy. Sorry for the delay in updates, I still love you <3


	4. Lessons learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see something you kinda wish you hadn’t and do something unprecedented.

The sunlight streamed in through the window and washed over your sleeping form through the bed curtains you’d left open. You blinked open your eyes with a groan. It was much later than your usual revelry time, but you forgave yourself, attributing it to your late night last night. A tentative knock resounded through your door and you sat up, calling out for them to enter. Your favorite lady’s maid, Mia, poked her head in with a smile.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” she chirped as she entered with a tray of food. You grumbled something in return and plopped back down, covering your face with a pillow.

Mia set the tray on the table in the center of the room and flitted around the room, getting out your clothing for the day. “Everything alright, Princess?” she asked as she lifted the pillow off your face, carefully fluffing it and setting it in its proper place.

“No,” you whined to her, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

She chuckled, not catching on to your true meaning. “Well, you’re going to eat your breakfast, and then you’ve got your lessons to attend to.”

You shook your head in exasperation. “Not my itinerary, I meant about the Organa triplets. I don’t know how I’ll choose one.”

She sighed softly, “They are rather dreamy, aren’t they?”

You nodded and rolled out of bed, stretching as you stood. “That’s exactly my problem,” you said, trying to hold back a yawn. “And it’s only been a day.”

Mia gestured to your tray, and you sat down on the couch near the table, picking up a bagel smothered in cream cheese. “You’ve still got plenty of time, Princess. Don’t fret,” she said encouragingly as she laid out your dress on the bed.

You ate your breakfast pensively. You knew Mia was right, but you were already so stressed. A sigh escaped you. How were you going to do this for the entirety of their two month stay?

Once you finished your food, you got to your feet and stepped onto your dressing platform, allowing Mia to get you ready for the day.

She soon had you dressed and looking presentable in a simple pink dress that swished around your ankles as you stepped off the platform. You slipped on your flats and left your room, heading for the wing where you had most of your lessons. As you walked, Hera fell in step next to you, going over your list of lessons for the day. French first, then history, your music lesson, a break for lunch, and finally your dance lesson to round out the day. You groaned at the last one. “I’d much rather do something like fencing. Dancing is so boring sometimes.”

Hera tsked softly. “Dancing is much more befit someone of your rank, princess.”

You were about to rebuke her statement when you were interrupted by the clanking of steel. Rushing to the window, you saw two identical figures hacking away at each other with training swords. Although a few stories below you, you could easily discern them through their body language. One bare above the waist, and one in a thin white shirt, Ben and Kylo moved with practiced grace and agility. Kylo managed to disarm his twin, the sword clattering to the ground and Ben letting out a roar of laughter. He congratulated his long haired brother and glanced up at the window, waving to you.

You blushed, mortified he had once again caught you watching him through a window, and quickly resumed your walk to your lessons, trying not to think of the sweat that had glistened on Ben’s chest or the way Kylo’s shirt had clung to his abdomen. You were doing a terrible job.

Running your hands over your face in attempt to clear your head, you stepped into the library, your tutor already seated at a table. He quickly stood when you entered, bowing to you. “Bonjour, princess,” he said cheerfully as he straightened.

You managed to mumble out, “Good morning, Charles.” Then your lesson began, french verbs and nouns helping to drown out the picture of two of the Organa triplets

* * *

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, information from your lessons swirling in your head and making you spacey. The walk to the dining room was similar to that of a sleepwalker, your eyes trained on the elegant carpet and your shoulders slumped slightly. You were so dazed you didn’t notice the presence that fell in step beside you until a soft voice broke you from your revery. “Are you alright, Princess?”

You sighed softly. “I wish people would stop asking me that,” you said as you met dark, bespectacled eyes. Matt smiled sheepishly at your remark.

“My apologies, Your Highness, I did not mean to offend.” His hands went up in a show of surrender. “May I accompany you to lunch?”

A soft smile broke your melancholy disposition. “It would be my honor, my prince,” you said with a graceful curtsy. His smile morphed into a grin, the two of you walking in step.

Comfortable silence fell over the two of you, your eyes occasionally flitting over the other’s form. You broke the quiet first. “How was your morning, Matt?”

“Oh quite well, thank you. I took a walk in the nearby forest.” His hands fiddled with the buttons of his vest. “It was beautiful, although I was disappointed I did not come across any nymphs this time,” he mused, causing your cheeks to heat up slightly.

“Perhaps she was busy with other things,” you teased in return, grinning at him.

“Truly a shame.” He returned your smile and fixed his glasses before pushing open the door to the dining room, holding it for you and following you in. His manner seemed calmer than the night before, as though he was at ease around you. The thought pleased you as you sat down at the table, Matt sitting close next to you.

You and Matt soon became deep in conversation over the actuality of fae and started to trade conspiracy theories. The two of you were so engrossed in your conspiring that you hardly noticed the plates of food set in front of you, nor the last ⅔ of the Organa triplets who sat across from you.

Ben and Kylo shared a look, displeased that Matt had so completely captured your attention. Ben attempted to break into your conversation with a well timed clearing of his throat, but all it got him was a glare from his fair-haired brother, and your continued ignorance. Kylo went for a less subtle approach, kicking his brother’s shin under the table. Matt jolted from your conversation with an indignant “Ow!”, his hand going down to cradle the offended limb.

Ben swooped in with his untouchable charm, his hand capturing yours as he pressed a kiss to your knuckles. A light blush dusted your cheeks and he reveled in it, his thumb brushing against the sensitive skin of your inner wrist. The sensation made you shiver slightly, but you gently removed your hand from his, giving him a soft smile.

“I do believe you’ve interrupted my conversation with your brother, Benjamin. Please excuse me.” You turned back towards Matt and set your hand on his knee, encouraging him to continue with what he had been saying.

Ben looked at his brother in shock, and Kylo let out a laugh, pleased he had finally been put in his place. Matt seemed positively glowing under your attention and gladly continued where he had stopped, filling in a bit he had left out about the logistics of mythical creatures.

With the disposition of a wounded pup, Ben sat down and started to eat his lunch, his eyes set on you forlornly until you turned to the rest of the table with a smile. “Good afternoon,” you said brightly before taking a sip of your water. “How was your morning?”

“Rigorous.” Kylo sat back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smile on his face. “But, I guess you knew that, didn’t you?”

You blushed softly as you remembered the sight of them after they had finished fighting. Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kylo. “What does he mean?”

You waved away his suspicion. “I saw them sword fighting through the window. It’s nothing,” you assured him. “Kylo’s just messing with you.”

Upon seeing your blush, Ben’s face cracked into a grin, his injury gone in a blink. “Did you enjoy the show? Maybe we could spar in front of you, so you'd have a better view.”

“Oh no,” you said as you blushed brighter at his insinuation, shaking your head. “I mean, it was interesting I guess, but I wouldn’t want to impose,” you trailed off.

“Ky, what do you think?” Ben clapped his brother on the shoulder. Kylo merely shrugged in return.

“I don’t see a problem with it.”

“Excellent. Tomorrow morning then,” Ben declared, putting an end to any argument you may have had. “Matty can sit with you while you watch,” he added smugly.

Matt seemed indignant, but didn’t argue, obviously used to his older brother getting his way. Your eyes flicked between each triplet, trying to figure out what you’d been roped into. There seemed to be a pissing contest going on, and it looked like Ben was marking the most territory. As you had already told yourself you would give each brother an even chance, it was hardly fair that one already attempted to triumph over the others.

A soft hum left you as you turned to look at Kylo specifically. “Will you walk me to my dance lesson?” you asked with a slight tilt of your head.

3 pairs of eyes snapped onto you in surprise, Kylo looking delighted by you asking, even if he didn’t crack a smile like you had hoped. “Of course.” He stood and gently pulled out your chair, grasping your hand as he helped you up. You threaded your arm through his and waved to Ben and Matt, who were watching you incredulously, as Kylo swept you from the room.

Once you were out of the room, Kylo showed a bit of vulnerability as he admitted, “I don’t really know where we’re going.”

A giggle left and you squeezed his arm. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide. I just wanted some arm candy,” you teased, enjoying the way your words brought a soft smile to his normally rigid features. You sighed, “You have such a handsome smile.”

His smile widened slightly, his eyes averting as he let you lead him to the dance studio. “You’re too kind, princess.”

The walk to your lesson seemed far too short as you two made fleeting remarks about the decor and the kingdom and such. When you stopped in front of the door to the studio, Kylo looked as disappointed as you felt. His hands took yours, his face determined as you looked up at him. “I’m sorry for my conduct last night, it was inappropriate and I hope it hasn’t scared you away.”

You blinked up at him in slight confusion, trying to recall what had happened, your cheeks flushing as you remembered how close you had been to kissing him in the garden. “I appreciate the apology, Your Highness, but it’s unneeded,” you said as you squeezed his hands. “Thank you for walking me.”

You stood on your tiptoes and gestured for him to lean down a bit. He did, his brows furrowed slightly until you pressed a swift kiss to his cheek. Kylo looked at you in awe as you smiled sweetly, quickly stepped into the studio and closed the door behind you, your back pressing against it. ‘Risky, (Y/N),’ you chided yourself. ‘The hounds’ll be on you as soon as he tells his brothers.’ You exhaled and ran your hand over your face, the idea that you’d never once again get a moment alone sticking in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time since I’ve updated, but I’m still kickin! Nothing super big has happened yet, but I’ve got some plans ;)


	5. Swoon Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a meeting with your mother, get a visit, and finally go to your appointment with the Organas.

After your actions from the previous afternoon, you weren’t really surprised when your mother summoned you to her chambers as soon as you awoke. You begrudgingly trudged down the hall, trying not to look too forlorn in anticipation for the scolding you were about to receive. One of mother’s lady's maids opened the door, just as you poised your hand to knock, curtseying in apology. “Right this way, Your Highness,” she said demurely, waving her hand for you to go in front.

You did, walking straight to her dressing room where you guessed she would be, and you were right. The queen was a sight, as always, seated at her vanity in a silk robe, her hair somehow immaculate even though you were pretty sure she hadn’t been up any longer than you. You waited in the doorway for her to notice you, choosing not to speak before she did.

“I’ve heard a rumor,” she started, meeting your eyes in her mirror.

“Oh?” you asked, trying to seem clueless, or at least not guilty.

“Mm.” She turned, her delicate fingers cradling her jaw, looking expectant for answers you didn’t even know if you had, like always. “Would you like to take a guess?”

You winced slightly. “Does it… have something to do with me and the Organa boys?”

She nodded, rising from her seat. “Boy. Singular.” She drifted closer to you and took your hand in one of hers, the other going to gently grasp your chin. “I thought we taught you better than that, (Y/N).” Her tone wasn’t as disappointed as you expected, so that was a good sign.

“All I did was kiss his cheek!” You tried to keep your temper calm, but this was injustice. Her expression softened slightly, her body language portraying very little of her emotions.

“Oh angel, a little kiss goes a long way,” she cooed, her thumb stroking your jaw. The action relaxed you a little, though you still felt the anger tickling your chest. “Have you decided then?”

You wearily shook your head, despair creeping its way into your head. “I don’t know if I can,” you admitted. It felt like a weight had been lifted on your chest, even if you had only been carrying the burden for a few days.

Your mother nodded sagely, her hand carding through your slightly messy hair. “You’ll know when the time comes,” she soothed you with her words, “You’re exceedingly bright, you know.” She had a twinkle of mischief in her eye. “You get that from my side.”

You let out a small laugh, not used to jokes from your mother. “I’m sorry for my actions. I’ll be more careful in the future,” you assured her.

She parted from you with a nod, moving back to her vanity. “Be sure that you are.” You knew that was her way of dismissing you, so you turned and left, doomed to wander the halls until your appointment with the Organa triplets. Or at least until you found some breakfast.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, the Organas came with your breakfast. Or maybe it was the other way around, but either way, the three boys were waiting in your front sitting room when you got back to your quarters. They stood when you entered, wearing nervous smiles. At least, Matt was. Kylo seemed stoic as usual, and Ben was in the middle of biting into a muffin. “I don’t believe this was our set meeting place,” you said as you crossed your arms over your chest, more than a little miffed that they had entered your private zone without your permission. “I don’t suppose the two of you intend to have it out in here, do you?”

Ben grinned with a bow, all propriety once he finished his muffin. “No, Princess. Unless of course, that’d be more comfortable for you?”

You humphed in reply and took a seat, watching as the three of them tried to squeeze back onto your sofa. ‘That’s what they get for their stupid, handsome broad shoulders,’ you thought, trying not to grumble as you still had to look ladylike. “Oh no, sir, I would much rather it be outside,” you said with fake sweetness. “Then at least Matty and I will have something to look at besides just the two of you.”

Ben didn’t seem perturbed at all with you sass, shooting back smoothly with, “I’m sure you’ll find a sight you won’t want to look away from, Highness. After all, you seemed perfectly content with staring at us when you were watching from the window.”

You blushed at his accusation and had just opened your mouth to retort when Matt elbowed his slightly older brother, looking at you apologetically. “I’m sorry for my brother’s behavior, (Y/N), we just wanted to come say good morning and see if you were still up for watching the sparring match.”

Matt’s tone lowered your hackles, and you relaxed, letting a smile grace your features. Each of the brothers seemed to relax as well and the atmosphere became more comfortable. You grabbed a bagel and bit into it, meeting eyes with Kylo, the only one who had yet to speak.

A little spark of electricity surged through you as you maintained your gaze. He cleared his throat and inclined his head toward you. “What say you, princess?” he asked in his beautiful gravely voice that made your face heat up and your body shiver.

You swallowed your bite of bagel, nodding slowly. “Y-yes, I think I would be up for it.” They all seemed relieved at that, the mood lifting significantly.

Ben moved to grab another one of your muffins. You playfully slapped his hand and grabbed the muffin his hand was outreached for. You took a bite, giving him a satisfied grin. “I’d like to enjoy my breakfast in peace. You may go, gentlemen. I’ll see you in a couple hours.” You popped a grape in your mouth, watching as they stood and bowed respectfully. Ben and Matt left the room at your request, but Kylo remained behind, standing next to your chair.

“Can we talk for a moment?” He seemed nervous as he asked you, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. You wiped your mouth and stood with a nod.

“Of course, Kylo. What can I help you with?” You looked up at him with interest, batting your long eyelashes. He took the bait, his face flushing a pretty rose color as he swallowed hard.

“I…” He was being uncharacteristically shy. You gently placed your hand on his arm.

“Are you okay, Your Highness?” you asked, concern evident in your voice. His eyes averted from your face and he cleared his throat.

“Sorry, yes. Nevermind.” He gently removed your hand and turned, leaving the room quickly before you could say anything else. Alone and confused, you sat down again and stuffed some muffin in your face.

 

* * *

  

The clock struck 12. The dinging rung in your ears and frazzled your already frizzled nerves. You turned in front of the mirror, admiring your light summer dress before you secured your hat on your head and went downstairs, venturing into the garden where the triplets were waiting for you. They had set up a table with two chairs for you and Matt, which you found really kind of them.

They all seemed pleased to see you, Ben going so far as to let out an appreciative wolf whistle, which you took with a smile, giving them a little twirl. “Do you like it?” you asked, blushing slightly at their attention.

“You look beautiful, Princess,” Matt chirped, a big smile on his face, Kylo nodding in agreement next to him.

Ben circled you like a vulture, looking you over closely. “What a dress.” He stopped close enough that he was almost touching you, but not quite. “Did you wear it just for me?” he murmured in your ear, just loud enough so only you could hear it. Your eyes darted to the other two Organa triplets, both of them glaring daggers at the eldest. Your heart pounded in your chest, a wave of warmth flowing through you.

Turning to reply, you found your nose lightly bumping Ben’s. “That is highly inappropriate, Benjamin Organa,” you tried to hiss, but you found your voice was too breathy to be taken seriously, and it’s not like he really cared anyways. His fingers brushed against your lower back before he left you, returning to his furious brothers.

Harmless flirting was one thing, but that interaction left you feeling flustered and a little empty. You managed to keep yourself steady as you walked to your seat, pulling the brim of your hat down so the others couldn’t look at your blushing cheeks.

Matt leaned over to you. “Are you okay, (Y/N)? I’m really sorry about Ben.” His voice was agitated, so to calm him you peeked out from your hat with a smile.

“I’m okay Matty, don’t worry,” you assured him, fixing your hat so your whole face was exposed. He returned the smile and you both sat back in your chairs, watching as Ben and Kylo prepared for their spar.

Ben had removed his top and Kylo stripped down to the white shirt you had seen him in the other day. You blushed brightly at Ben’s blatant nudity, wishing you had brought a fan with you. His eyes fell on you and he flexed, showing off his toned torso and strong arms. Heat flowed through you, lighting a fire in your belly that you didn’t know could be ignited. You crossed your legs, squeezing your thighs together in an effort to rid yourself of the feeling.

Kylo’s shirt rippled slightly in the wind, the collar opening to reveal his pale chest that you noticed was littered in scars. A soft gasp left you. His eyes snapped to yours, another jolt of electricity going through you like the one when your eyes met before and you suddenly felt so incredibly overwhelmed, and they hadn’t even started fighting yet.

Matt reached out and gently touched your arm, drawing your attention to him. The sunlight hit his hair so it was illuminated, forming a halo around his handsome face. “Wow,” you breathed, your eyes searching his face. His eyebrow quirked slightly, a little grin coming to his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the clash of steel against steel, Kylo and Ben now impatient that your attention had been torn away from them.

Sword against sword, the brothers danced around each other, agile and practiced, two dark angels locked in an eternal battle. Soon sweat was glistening on the both of them, brown eyes occasionally glancing at you to be sure they had your attention, and sure enough, you sat rapt, trying to decide which one to look at more.

They fought valiantly, although in different styles. Kylo was all flow and flair, swinging his sword in wide, dramatic arcs. Ben, on the other hand, only swung when needed, every move tight and calculated. The way his muscles twisted under his skin, like he was using every ounce of strength he had in order to defeat his brother, had you near the brink of swooning.

So much heat was building up inside you that you actually did swoon, right as the brothers got in their final blows. Ben pumped his fist into the air in victory after he disarmed his brother, but when he turned to look at you, he found you slumped delicately in your chair, Matty by your side, fanning you quickly.

“Christ, what happened?” Kylo rushed to your other side, worry etched on his usually stoic features. Ben joined the group around you as well, kneeling in front of you. When you came to, you thought you might be dreaming, three handsome, identical faces floating over yours.

“Am I in heaven?” you managed weakly, reaching out to touch Ben’s face. The triplets broke into relieved smiles and helped you to your feet, Matt circling his arm around your waist to support you.

You nestled yourself comfortably against him and took a deep breath. “Who won?” you asked, your voice still a little rough. “I fear I missed the ending.”

Ben’s smile grew a little as Kylo announced Ben as the victor. You beamed at the eldest, offering him your hand which he took graciously, pressing a kiss to your knuckles that lasted just a bit too long for his brothers’ liking. “Congratulations,” you cooed, straightening slightly as Matt’s arm tightened around you.

“We should probably get you inside, Princess,” he told you near your ear. “I think you’re overheated.” A shiver ran through you and you settled a little closer to him, nodding.

“I do believe you’re right, my prince,” you murmured back, letting him lead you carefully to the door. The other two followed close behind, arms ready to catch you should you swoon again. The mischievous part of you told you to pretend to faint, but you ignored it, drawing on the princess lessons your mother had worked so hard to ingrain in your head.

At the door, you pulled away from Matt and curtsied to the three of them, giving a winning smile. “Thank you for your care, but I think I can take it from here, I’m perfectly fine.”

The three immediately started to protest. “Princess, what if you should faint again in the hallway?” Matt asked, ever the carer.

You tried to wave the comment away, but Kylo piped up, “Surely we could at least walk you to your quarters.”

“For your safety,” Ben added, looking genuinely concerned as well.

A long exhale left you as you looked from each of their eager faces and you found yourself nodding, unable to refuse them. “Fine,” you conceded, “But Ben, you’ve got to put your shirt back on.” He looked down in surprise at his own bare chest and laughed.

“Of course, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a little but I think it’s awfully cute. Hopefully something a little more physical will happen soon but idk we’ll see!!


	6. A Day in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice outting with Matt :,)

It had been a fortnight since what you affectionately labeled “The Incident” and the boys seemed to be getting impatient with the way their relationships were progressing with you. It was little things that clued you to it, like Ben making more of an effort to show off in front of you, and Kylo mysteriously showing up in places you where heading, reading like it was no big deal. However, the biggest clue was when Matt asked you to go into the forest with him one morning.

You, of course, accepted, eager to spend time with Matt without his twin helicopters hovering over the two of you. You two went to the pond where you had first met, you holding onto his arm the whole way there. He seemed to blossom under your attention, his nervous nature vanishing like morning dew.

When the two of you took a seat on a fallen tree near the clearing, you found yourself wishing you had brought a picnic or something else to pass the time. “What should we do?” you asked.

He thought for a moment before answering. “We could go swimming. I know you enjoy it.” Your mind flashed back to the last you had swam and it seemed his mind did too, because soon the both of you were blushing. “A-ah, I’m sorry Princess, I wasn’t- I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ he floundered, trying to show his morals were in the right place. It was incredibly endearing.

You looked out over the pond with a slight smile and interrupted his failing attempts to apologize. “It’s okay Matty, I don’t mind. It was nice of you to think of,” you assured him, placing your hand on his leg with a smile. He exhaled and ran his hand through his blond curls.

He apologized again, but you waved it away, standing. He looked at you curiously, his curiosity slowly turning to embarrassment as you started to unlace your dress. “(Y/N), what are you doing?” he asked, alarmed.

“Going swimming, silly. I can’t very well go swimming in this, it would ruin it for one, and for two, it would be too heavy.” You shook your head, explaining it as though to a child. After you’d stripped down to your slip, which was blessedly thicker than the last one you wore, you pulled him off the tree and started to unbutton his vest.

He seemed incredibly flustered but he didn’t pull away, though his blush did spread all the way to his ears. “Princess,” he hissed, “This doesn’t seem anywhere close to appropriate.”

You stilled your hands and looked up at him, one eyebrow arched expectantly. “Do you want me to stop?” He opened his mouth, but seemed at a loss for words, finally resigning to turning his head and letting you continue. You finished unbuttoning his vest and slid it off him, working on his shirt next. With all your bravado, you still flushed as you saw progressively more and more of his skin, the intimacy of your actions hitting you.

You finished with his shirt and pulled away, suddenly nervous. “Maybe you should do the rest,” you mumbled, trying not to trip over yourself as you went to the water.

You submerged yourself and listened as he rustled himself out of his pants. A quick glance awarded you the image of a nearly naked Matt, the only thing still on him a pair of cotton undergarments. You sunk deeper in the water to hide, and sooth, your burning cheeks.

He joined you in the pond, standing awkwardly in the water near you. “The water’s nice,” he remarked, saying anything that came to mind. You nodded and swam a little closer to him, close enough that you were almost chest to chest when he stood. His eyes darted down and he took a shuddering breath, his gaze going immediately to the sky. A bit of your confidence came back and you took the opportunity to tease him a bit.

“Like what you see, Matty?”

You regretted the question almost as fast as you said, because the way he looked at you after it was nearly predatory. You quickly swam away towards the rocks and he followed, his pupils dark and wide. He had you pressed against one of the large rocks in moments, his large hands boxing you in. A slight whimper left you.

“It’s not polite to tease, Princess,” he murmured, his eyes running over your soaked frame. A blush coated your cheeks so fast, you felt light headed. A smile lit up his features and he was back to regular Matt again, though he was still leaning in closer. “That was a pretty good Ben impression, don’t you think?”

You found yourself giggling, trying to push away the heat that filled you when he looked at you. “Pretty on point.”

You pushed him playfully and easily slipped underwater, swimming away from him a few feet. When you popped back up, Matt was nowhere to be seen. You almost started to worry until he popped up right in front of you, flipping his hair out of his face and spraying you with water. You let out a shriek of laughter and splashed him with your hands. “No fair!”

His laugh was loud and clear and it filled you with so much joy you thought you were about to fly out of the water. He raked his hands through his wet hair and adjusted his glasses before he seemed to get sick of them, nonchalantly tossing them to shore. His action pulled a gasp out of you, which pulled another laugh from him. “Don’t worry Princess, those things are practically indestructible,” he assured you. He leaned a little closer, like he was about to share some important information with you. “I have an extra pair in my travelling bag anyway.”

He seemed different without his glasses, the resemblance to his brothers striking you suddenly. He squinted slightly without his spectacles, the action making him look so much like Kylo it scared you a little. Matt smiled awkwardly under your gaze. “Like what you see, (Y/N)?” he asked, using your own words against you. You shook yourself slightly and splashed him playfully, sticking your tongue out.

“You wish, pretty boy.”

He laughed and splashed you back. “Oh, so I’m pretty now?” A blush crossed your cheeks, but you couldn’t deny it. With the sun shining, the water droplets that clung to him made him glisten slightly, his blond hair pushed out of the way so you could see his whole, beautiful face.

“Maybe,” you mumbled, not looking at him. Your reply drew another laugh from him and he grabbed your hand, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles as way of thanks, which only deepened your blush. “M-maybe we should get back,” you croaked, clearing your throat to cover your voice crack.

“Whatever you wish, Princess. I’ll go wherever you lead.” You were surprised by how smooth he was when you were alone, and unlike his elder brother, he seemed genuine in all of his pick-up attempts.

You decided to take the chance to put the ball back your court, so to speak. You held out your arms and gave him your best puppy dog eyes. “Carry me?”

He stared at you blank faced for a moment. “Carry...you?” His voice was a little confused and a little flustered, but it only took a moment for him to break out in a grin. Strong arms swept you off your feet bridal style, a slight squawk leaving you as you scrambled for a grip.

“Matt!” you cried, trying desperately not to fall into the water. He snickered.

“If you keep wriggling like that you’re gonna fall,” he mused, holding you closer. The warmth of his body surprised you, as did how comfortable it was to be in his arms. He felt sturdy enough that you ceased your wiggling as you had been advised and settled against him, a little sigh leaving you.

He gently set you down once you reached shore and you felt a small noise of disappointment bubble up in your chest. Matt looked almost as sad as you felt, his shy demeanor returning once you were out of the water. “Was that okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah Matty,” you assured him with a gentle arm touch. “That was great.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this sweet boy. Let me know if you wanna see Ben or Kylo next!!


	7. A Less Than Lonely Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets you in the library and you allow something that you quickly regret.

The library was blissfully empty, your only company being the stacks of books that loomed around you like an indoor forest, keeping you cozy and protected, though from what, you weren’t entirely sure. You just knew you had to be in the library, otherwise you were sure you would be cornered by someone, whether it be one of the triplets, or worse, their parents, asking ever so politely if you’d made a decision yet.

The thought of your Herculean impossible task made you groan and sink further into your comfy armchair, your face pressed into your book as you tried to take yourself far away from your situation. You knew you couldn’t avoid it, or them, forever, and it wasn’t like you wanted to! In all honesty, the idea of getting over this as soon as possible was incredibly appealing, to the point where you were kinda considering just picking Matt to finally end the endless indecision you felt; but that felt like an injustice to the other two triplets who were trying so hard to woo you.

Unable to sit still any longer you stood, floating between the shelves in an attempt to work out your restlessness. Near the back of the library, you settled against a shelf, letting your angst overtake you.

A hand placed on your shoulder startled you out of your thoughts, a small shriek leaving you as well. “Kylo,” you panted slightly, looking up at the tall man who the hand belonged to.

“Sorry if I scare you,” he said softly, moving back a step. “I was attempting to do the opposite.” He gave you a sheepish smile that almost made up for his intrusion on your private time. Almost.

You turned and brushed off your dress to shake off your jitters. “Not to worry, Your Highness, though I must say, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.”

“Neither was I,” he agreed, “But, I felt it would be astronomically rude if I had seen you and turned around immediately.” You laughed softly with a nod. He held out his hand and you handed him yours, allowing him to press a kiss to your knuckles.

A flush of heat ran through you and you squeezed his hand slightly, stepping closer. “I do believe you’re right, my prince, I’m so proud of you for performing proper etiquette,” you teased gently.

He blushed at your teasing and rewarded you with one of his beautiful smiles, only fueling the fire. He reached behind you and pulled a book of the shelf, glancing at the cover. “I must say, I didn’t peg you for a, ah, romance novel sort of girl.”

You looked at the cover of the book he held and blushed softly. The people on the cover seemed to be clasped in a highly inappropriate embrace, leaving you flustered and wondering how such a book even made its way into the library in the first place.

“I- I’m not-“ you tried to explain, gaping at him as you stumbled over your words. “I swear, this is just where I stopped.” Christ, you were only making yourself sound guiltier.

He laughed, enchanting music to your ears, and waved his hand in an attempt to save you from your continued blubbering. “I believe you. I’m simply teasing you.” Kylo placed the book back in its proper place, perhaps standing closer than necessary, but you certainly weren’t about to comment on that, and kept his arm up, his hand on the shelf, effectively blocking you in. Forced to look up at him, your eyes met his bright amber ones, his black hair framing his alabaster face beautifully. You couldn’t help the soft sigh that left you. “Everything alright, Princess?” he inquired, his pupils widening ever so slightly.

If you had a penny for everytime you’d been asked that during the time they’d been there, you’d be a very rich princess indeed.

“I’m fine, Kylo. Just caught up in your beauty,” you purred, hoping he would think you sarcastic, even if you were being sincere. He smiled and leaned down, close enough that you were sure you could feel heat radiating off him. A heat of your own flashed through you, causing your knees to waver slightly.

He noticed your small lapse and his smile turned triumphant. “Careful, Your Highness,” he tsked, “I would hate for you to have another fainting spell.” Unable to think of a good comeback, you simply stuck your tongue out at him, wishing your blushing cheeks didn’t give you away.

A beat passed and silence fell over the both of you. He didn’t move. You didn’t make him move. His gaze held yours and you felt another rush of heat run through you. The moment was too intimate, too personal, borderline inappropriate, considering the distinct lack of chaperone. However, you couldn’t bring yourself to break it, or stop him as he leaned ever closer, his nose only a hair’s distance from your own.

“Shall I stop?” he said, so softly you almost missed it. You inhaled shakily. Best to stop before he went too far, before something happened that you would regret. You weren’t supposed to show favoritism, remember?

You opened your mouth to tell him yes, he should, this had to be breaking some sort of rule that you couldn’t think of. The words didn’t come. Your mouth shut. A gulp. A shaky exhale. His eyes were burning into you, causing you to fidget. You couldn’t say it, couldn’t bring yourself to refuse him. A quick shake of your head and his face lit up with a joy you hadn’t seen before, and you were so so glad you didn’t say no.

His lips brushed against yours gently, butterfly wings on a delicate flower. His hands went to your waist, just above your hips, and pulled you closer to him, the white of your gown offsetting the black of his tunic. It felt beautiful and right, even when his tongue slid against your bottom lip, asking for access that you eagerly gave.

It felt sweet and sinful, heat engulfing you as his kiss became more forceful, your back pressing lightly into the shelves behind you. Your lungs struggled for air, so you finally pushed him gently away, panting in an attempt to make up for your deplenished oxygen supply. When he parted from you, his blush stained cheeks told you he felt as flustered as you did.

“Wow,” he breathed. You had to agree with him. That experience was much more intense than you envisioned it, though you weren’t sure what you expected.

You noticed he was staring at you, almost pleadingly. “I’ll say,” you agreed, pleased when his worried brow slackened in relief. He leaned down and this time you stretched to meet him, your arms circling around his neck. He made a pleased noise deep in his throat and moved his hands down to your hips, pressing you further into the bookshelf.

His were flush against yours in a way you were positive your mother would think completely inappropriate, but the thought quickly flitted out of your head as one of his hands traveled downwards from your hip. A startled moan left you and he gave you a groan in return, pushing his tongue into your mouth.

You let him kiss you for about another minute before you parted, sidestepping so you could escape his embrace. “We should stop,” you murmured, though you loathed to do so. He gave you his best puppy dog eyes and reached out his hand to you.

“Didn’t you enjoy it?” His voice beckoned you back to his arms, but you resisted. Still, you couldn’t stop yourself to take his hand, the need to touch him overwhelming your morals.

You bit your lip. “The problem is, I enjoyed it too much. We can’t do things like that, we’re not married. It’s brazenly inappropriate.”

He gave you a soft smile and squeezed your hand, luring you closer. “We could be, you know. You could choose me. I would cherish you for the rest of our lives,” he said meaningfully, his arm sliding around your waist again. When had you gotten that close?

There was something urging to say yes, to pick him and get it over with. You certainly weren’t opposed to it; and if he kissed like that, you could only imagine what else he could do.

You opened your mouth and closed it again. An image of Matt at the pond flashed in your head, another of Ben laughing at the dinner the first night following behind it. No. Not yet. You hadn’t been anywhere close to fair to the others, and now the guilt was starting to creep into your head. Sidestepping him again, you wrapped your arms around yourself, shaking your head. “No, Kylo. I can’t.”

His face hardened with the rejection, his posture becoming stiff and formal as it was when you first met him. It made your heart ache. “I’m sorry,” you whispered, pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Kylo bowed at the waist. “No need for apologies, Your Highness. I’ll leave you be.” You wanted so badly to reach and tell him he could stay, tell him it was him, but you didn’t know that for sure. Your head wasn’t clear. It wasn’t fair.

He swept out of the room in a blur of black, leaving you feeling lonely and sad as you retook your chair from earlier. Regret overtook you and you let the tears fall freely. God that was stupid. You shouldn’t have let him get that close.

But it was too late. All you could do now was wait and see what happened next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the angst of it all. Couldn’t help but draw parallels between this scene and the end of the Red Room scene in TLJ. Hope you enjoyed it! Ben’s chapter is next and then it’s decision time, so let me know which one you want!


	8. Contemplation, Confessions, and Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells you something, and the triplets have a chat with each other.

Cool air seeped in through your window, rustling your hair lightly as it sucked the heat out of you. Your eyes were trained on the mountain range in the distance, the one you knew the Organas traversed over to reach your kingdom. Like the mountains, their queen was steadfast and strong and unyielding. You admired Leia greatly, and the idea that she was to be your mother-in-law one day was a comforting one, even if it came with the weight of decision and opportunity costs. A part of you hoped that one day she would offer you advice on how to be a good ruler, even though you’d more than likely be playing the same part your mother was in the monarchy. Of course you also had a deep respect for your mother’s role, but it was undeniable that Leia was the more powerful leader.

A soft sigh left you. A small clack drew your eye to the windowsill, a small stone sitting in a place that had been empty seconds ago. Another stone flew up to meet it, accompanied by some whistling from the ground below. It was when the third stone fell into your lap that you looked over the edge to see Ben Organa grinning up at you. “Lovely evening, isn’t it, Princess? Care for a walk?”

You smiled. “Benjamin, we’ve got to stop meeting like this,” you called down. “It seems all I do is see you through windows.”

His laugh reached you, loud and joyful. “Perfect reason to get down here!”

Your eyes darted around and you grinned down at him. “Give me a moment, I’ll be right down.”

“Jump! I’ll catch you.”

You sputtered out a laugh, his suggestion taking you by surprise. “You’re crazy, Ben Organa!” you said in awe, watching as he held his hands open towards you. Oh my god, he was serious. You laughed again.

“You love me anyways.” He spread his arms wider. “C’mon Princess, trust me,” he implored. “I’ve caught Matty countless times whenever he falls out of a tree. Same thing!”

“Definitely not the same thing,” you muttered to yourself, leaning out the window to see how far the drop would be if he didn’t catch you, and admittedly it wasn’t awful, but still slightly terrifying. You chewed on your bottom lip in contemplation. “Are you sure you can catch me?”

He stepped forward, his hand over his heart. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he said solemnly before breaking into a grin and spreading his arms again. “Jump, (Y/N).”

He said it with such earnest that you felt yourself climbing over the sill. You sat with your feet dangling over the edge, a wave of nausea causing you to screw your eyes shut before you pushed off.

It was a weird feeling, falling. You floundered a little bit, your eyes snapping open as you plummeted to the ground and Ben’s awaiting arms. You pondered briefly if Icarus felt like this while he sped towards the ocean. Of course, Icarus didn’t have a handsome man waiting below him waiting to embrace him before he hit the water, so you imagined he may have been considerable more panicked.

You didn’t realize you had been holding your breath until it was knocked out of you as you landed in Ben’s arms, albeit less gracefully than you had hoped. He clutched you close before carefully lowering you to the ground, his arm secured around your waist. “See? Not so bad,” he soothed, holding you close. You laughed and hid your face in his shoulder to give yourself a minute to catch your breath.

“Perhaps,” you conceded, “but I don’t plan on doing that again anytime soon.”

He chuckled. “Fair enough.” Ben stepped away, his hand still on your waist, and brushed away a strand of hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. “Still beautiful as ever,” he said quietly. You blushed at his boldness and averted your eyes, a soft laugh leaving you.

“Did you expect differently?” you asked, rubbing your arm a little nervously.

“No, I just haven’t seen you in a while,” he mused, pulling you a little closer. “It’s nice to know I wasn’t dreaming you.”

Your blush deepened and you shook your head with a laugh. “You certainly are a charmer, aren’t you, Your Highness?”

His grin matched your own. “I consider it my best quality. Now c’mon.” He kept his arm slung around your waist and pulled you on the path around the castle. The setting sun illuminated the grounds around you in soft light, the sky above you turning a beautiful shade of pink that soft clouds seemed to swim through.

“I do believe you’ve picked the perfect time to walk,” you said, breaking the silence that had settled over you.

Your words seem to snap him out of whatever revery he was in, and he smiled softly. “I’ve got to agree with you there,” said Ben, looking up as well, “The sky is almost as pretty as you.”

You smacked his stomach playfully and laughed, settling easily against his side. He grinned, but it dissipated after a moment. Hm. “Are you okay, Ben?” He didn’t smile this time, he wouldn’t even look at you. That wasn’t a good sign. You stopped walking, forcing him to stop as well, and took his hand. He kept his eyes trained on the flower beds behind you, his mouth set in a thin line. Panic started to well up in you. “Benjamin.”

His eyes finally flitted to you, filled with an emotion you couldn’t decipher. “I want you to pick me,” he said firmly.

“Wh-what?”

“Pick me.” Ben got to one knee suddenly, gripping your hand in desperation. “Please, Princess. I can’t-“ He seemed to get choked up for a moment. A deep breath and he continued, “I think I’m in love with you.”

You inhaled sharply, unsure how to handle his words. He seemed sincere enough, his plea written all over his face. “I know what you’re thinking,” said Ben, standing, still gripping your hand. “But I mean it. With all my bravado, all my flirtation, I mean it. I’ve been enamored with you since the first time I saw you and I-“

“Ben,” you cut him off, squeezing his hand. “Stop,” you pleaded.

He shook his head, trying so desperately to get you to see. His hands cupped your face, his amber eyes intense and passionate. Holy shit, he was really serious. “You’re all I can think about,” he said softly. Ben exhaled and dropped his hands from your face, using them instead to grip yours.

A thousand thoughts ran through your head at once, trying to process his words while simultaneously trying to ignore them. “You love me,” you repeated breathlessly. He nodded earnestly. You stared up at him.

“You love me,” you said again.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Ben blinked at you. “Wha- Why?” You nodded. “I don’t understand.”

“Why do you love me?” you asked, as if it was the simplest question in the world to answer.

He balked at you. “Princess, how could I not? You’re beautiful, intelligent, witty. You’re everything I could want.”

“You barely know me,” you said. You weren’t sure why you were being so difficult, but something about his words bothered you.

“If you pick me, I’ll get to spend the rest of my life getting to know you,” he said gently. Ben pressed a kiss to your hand, frowning when you pulled away.

“I’ve got to think about this.” When you saw sorrow etched into his features, you rushed to soothe him, your hand going up to cup his cheek. “Marriage is a big decision, you know?” you said weakly with a smile.

He gave you a hopeful smile and placed his hand over yours, pressing a soft kiss to your palm. “Take all the time you need.”

You managed to give him another smile before you turned and walked away quickly. Once through the nearest entrance, you pressed your back against the door and covered your mouth, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes. Jesus, these boys were going to be the death of you.

* * *

“You told her you love her?” Kylo practically yelled at his brother. Ben shrugged noncommittally while Matt sat on the sofa in their shared quarters, his hands pressed together and against his mouth, obviously lost in thought.

“You’ve got no room to be angry, Ky, you might as well have taken her virtue with all you did,” Ben shot back.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, as if a kiss will take away her honor.”

“You practically made out with her!”

“How would you know? You weren’t even there!” Kylo exclaimed.

“Aha! So you admit it.”

Matt, ever the mediator, stood and placed a hand on each of his brothers’ shoulders, keeping them separated. “Stop yelling,” he pleaded. “The last thing we need is for Mother to hear about your actions.”

Ben sighed and Kylo stepped back, rolling his shoulders. “Fine,” they both grumbled. The triplets stared at each other, eyes flitting from one boy to the next like they were about to have a shootout and were watching to see who would draw first.

“It’s her decision to make,” Matt said finally. “No matter what we do to persuade her, it is still her decision in the end.”

“That’s not very fair to us, is it?” Finally someone, Kylo, had asked the question that each of them had asked themselves but pushed down, not one of them willing to make that kind of wave. A moment of contemplation passed.

Ben interjected, “It doesn’t seem like she’s having a very fair time either.”

Matt nodded amicably. “I mean, she hasn’t really come out of her room since the whole Kylo fiasco-“ Kylo protested, but his fair-haired brother continued, “She’s obviously just as upset about choosing as we are.”

“What can we do about it?” asked Kylo in a soft grumble, surprising his brothers.

Ben blinked at his twin. “You want to help her?”

“Of course I do, you idiot. You aren’t the only one who loves her,” Kylo growled.

Matt gently patted his brother on the shoulder with a smile. “Ky’s right. I hate to know she’s in pain.” A silence settled over them as they sat down around the coffee table, Kylo and Matt sitting on the sofa with their eldest across from them in an armchair. A few ideas were thrown around, from picking for her, to bringing the issue to their mother, who technically caused the issue anyway, but nothing seemed good enough.

“The princess should have some agency in this as well,” Matt said, to which his brothers agreed. “Let’s go talk to her then.”

They stood as group, ready to head out the door, until the grandfather clock chimed 7. “After dinner, maybe?” Ben suggested. Then they sat again, waiting in pensive silence to be called to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the interactions with Ben give me a very Princess Bride-y feel, but that could just be me. That’s what I imagined for the window jump anyways :,) Hope you like the little cliffhanger, thanks for your continued support! Also Jesus, writing dialogue for triplets is rough.


	9. A Possible Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys give you a proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands this to you and makes ‘i don’t know’ noise*

You skipped dinner, not for the first time, and spent the time sprawled dramatically on your bed, clad in a silk robe and nightgown. To say you invented drama was an understatement. Part of you felt ridiculous for being so over the top, like honestly, three gorgeous brothers trying to woo you at the same time, and you were royalty? Boo hoo, your life was so hard; but the reality was, you were under extreme emotional turmoil. You were allowed to have your dramatics.

A knock resounded through your quarters and you stood, a sigh leaving you as you wrapped your robe around yourself, the train dragging behind you. You opened the door, expecting to see Mia with a tray. Instead, three pairs of shoulders were attempting to fit in your doorway at once. They did have a tray though, which Ben offered towards you with a sheepish smile. “May we come in?”

You narrowed your eyes but opened the door wider, gesturing for them to enter. They entered single file and you shut the door behind them. “You know, I was trying to avoid you,” you said dryly, laying out on the fainting couch. Three sets of eyes flicked over your form, but you couldn’t find it in you to appreciate it, too wrapped up in your feels.

“Yes,” Matt began tentatively. “We gathered that. We’ve been talking and-“

“Oh super,” you mumbled. “Conspirators.”

“We’re brothers!” Ben seemed very put out by your attitude.

You huffed and sat up, opening your tray. You lifted a piece of meat to your mouth and bit into it viciously, avoiding their eyes. A tense silence settled over you all as you ate, until finally the food lifted your blood sugar and your mood. You swallowed and sighed. “I’m sorry. Thank you for the food,” you mumbled.

The intensity simmered down and the triplets let out a resounding sigh. “(Y/N), we just want to help you.” Matt knelt next to where you were seated and took your hand, looking up at you, his plea etched on his face. “Just hear us out, okay?”

You hesitated, but nodded, gesturing for him to continue. He smiled and shifted, sitting next to you on the sofa. Ben sat on the other side of you, and Kylo scooted a chair close to you.

“This is hard for us too, Princess.” Kylo had finally spoken up. “Just as hard as it is for you. We don’t want to cause any conflict in you.”

“Nor between ourselves,” Ben piped up.

“But,” Kylo continued, with a quick glance at his brother, “that seems to be exactly what’s happening at the moment.”

You nodded your agreement and sighed, shoving more food in your mouth. Ben let you swallow before he gently gripped your chin, turning your head so you would look at him. His amber eyes were filled with the same kind of emotion as earlier. A chill went through you. “Maybe you don’t have to decide,” he said quietly.

Wait. What? Did you hear that right? You blinked in shock and pulled away, accidentally pressing your back into Matt. His arm threaded around your waist and Ben placed his hand on your knee, his old devilish smile plastered on his face. “Ben, I don’t-“ you tried to start, but Kylo interrupted you.

“What my brother means to say,” he said in annoyance, “is that we’ve talked about it, and we’re willing to… share, for lack of a better word, as a ways to make things easier on you. Of course, if you’ve already made the decision then by all means, you can pick just one of us and we’ll be fine, but-“

“We figured you hadn’t yet,” Matt finished with a shy smile.

You felt like your head was spinning. This couldn’t be real. There was no way! You must’ve fallen asleep before dinner and you were dreaming. That was it. You put your hand against your forehead, trying to discern if maybe you had a fever. When your hand touched tepid skin, you were even more confused. An attempt to stand was foiled as your knees gave out, almost sprawling you out over the two seated on your couch. “I don’t- You want to share?” you whispered in awe. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“We’ve been sharing our whole life,” Ben told you, his hand going to your shoulder to steady you. It didn’t help. “I mean, we shared a womb for God’s sakes.”

“What’ll we tell your parents?”

Three grins greeted your question. “So you’re up for it then?” Matt asked.

“I didn’t say that.” You tried to stand again, this time proving successful, and broke away from the brothers, pacing in the center of the room, your robe billowing out and revealing your nightgown. Not that you cared at this point. You were much too frazzled. “Three. All three of you. I don’t- I can’t marry all of you!” you almost yelled, your hand covering your mouth once you realized how loud you were. “I’m sorry, I’m just-“ You found yourself unable to articulate the point and just waved your arms in the air instead.

The triplets seemed stunned for a moment, looking at each other, probably communicating in the weird way those who were born together had, and Kylo stood. Why they picked him you weren’t sure, but you didn’t protest as he stepped towards you, one hand settling on your waist, the other taking your hand in his. “I know this is a lot to process,” he cooed, his deep timbre soothing you in an instant. He guided you towards the chair he had been in previously and gently pushed you into it, handing you a glass of water. “This is all theoretical, (Y/N). You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

You sipped from the glass and darted your eyes from brother to brother. “I don’t mind so much the sharing,” you said slowly, trying to ignore the immediate hopefulness that crossed their faces. “I’d still need to marry one of you. I don’t think my parents or yours would be keen on a polygamous marriage.” Your comment drew a laugh from them and you smiled.

“It’s true,” Matt amended, “you’d still need to pick one of us to marry, but you wouldn’t have to give your heart just to him.”

“No, you want me to split it in three,” you said, suddenly grumpy. “Which, by the way, it already is, but it’s not very fair!”

Kylo took your hand, placating you for the moment. “Think of it like this,” he offered. “You love us. We love you. The marriage aspect is purely political. Easy as that.”

“Easy as that,” you echoed. It didn’t sound very easy. You furrowed your brows slightly as another thought came to your head. “What if the other two get married off?”

“We’d refuse,” said the three Organa princes simultaneously. Jesus, they really had talked about it. You rubbed your temples with a sigh.

“So let me get this straight. What you’re telling me is that, for my own sake, you’re willing to share me amongst yourselves so as to alleviate in-fighting and potential heartbreak, but when it comes down to it, I still have to choose one of you.” You looked at them in exasperation as they nodded. “What’s the point, then?” you asked shrilly.

“We could choose for you,” Ben suggested, letting out an ‘ow!’ as his fair-haired brother elbowed him in the ribs. They mumbled something to each other and settled back, Ben pouting a bit.

The exchange made you feel a little better. They were serious about this, which you knew they would be. They would know better than to bring it up otherwise. You got lost in your head for a second, your brain shooting a mile a minute as you processed everything. They could choose for you, and it’s not like you would be upset with whoever they chose. You really did try to like all of them equally, and the triplets would know best which of them was suited to the crown.

Kylo’s hand squeezing yours slowly brought you out of your revery. “Should we give you a few days to think, Princess?”

You hesitated before shaking your head. Three sets of amber eyes trained on your face as you took a deep breath. “It’s fine.”

“What is?” Kylo asked with a slight smile.

You motioned in the air with the hand not gripping Kylo’s. “This. If you- if we,” you corrected, “can make it work, then it’s fine.” A beat of silence. “And if it goes poorly, I’ll still only be married to one of you, so y’know.” You shrugged. The triplets smiled and crowded around your chair, all kneeling in front of you. They were like eager puppies.

“So?” Ben asked.

“Who’s it going to be?” Kylo finished.

You looked from one eager face to the next, panic settling in your heart for a moment. “I don’t- I don’t know,” you said helplessly. The dark-haired triplets’ faces fell, but Matt remained steady and supportive, taking your hand.

“That’s fine, Princess. Take your time, okay?” He nudged his brothers and they all stood, bowing to you before they filed towards the door, leaving you to continue processing alone. Was this the right choice? It certainly wasn’t the easiest one. You sighed and looked up at the ceiling, crossing yourself. Lord grant you the serenity. Rough waters were almost certainly ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i’ve had this written for like a month, and i’m still not completely satisfied w it, but we gotta move on, so! lemme know what you think!!


	10. An Unexpected Conversationalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to have a midnight snack and get a surprise from a queen.

You were so hungry. That was your first thought as you woke up in the middle of the night. Moonlight streamed through your bed curtains and flooded your room, illuminating your furniture in silver. You slipped out of bed as your stomach growled angrily at you, and threw on a robe. Sneaking out of your room, or at least as sneaky as you could be with the two guards stationed outside your room, nodding to you as you entered the hallway, you made your way down to the kitchens, humming to yourself to fight against the oppressive silence of the castle. The kitchen was empty, as you suspected it would be, so you scurried around, picking up scraps of food and sitting at one of the stools around the kitchen counter.

You were just biting into a slightly stale roll when the kitchen door opened, revealing none other than the queen Leia Organa, also wearing a robe and a sly smile. “Couldn’t sleep?” she asked in her incredibly elegant and scratchy voice. You stood so fast the stool fell, and then you had to scramble to pick it up.

“Was just hungry,” you managed. “Can I get you anything, my Queen?”

Leia waved you off and sat across from you. “No no, I’m fine. Sit.”

You did as she asked and tried not to make the silence awkward, shrinking slightly under her intense gaze. You made an effort to sit up straight and be ladylike, but you were so tired, you probably looked ridiculous. The visiting queen really stretched out the moment, leaving you to start any conversation, even though you really didn’t want to. “Are you enjoying your visit, Your Highness?” you asked hesitantly.

She nodded. “Quite, thank you. Although, I haven’t seen you around very much.” Her gaze made you feel completely exposed, as though by just looking at you, she had laid your entire life story out to dry. Instinctively you wrapped your robe a little tighter around yourself.

“My apologies,” you squeaked, wincing at your voice crack. “I’ve been a bit preoccupied with my studies.”

“And my sons, I suppose.”

You blinked. “I— Um.” What were you supposed to say to that??

She cut off your panic with a cackle. “Peace, girl. That’s why I brought them. It’s important for you to get to know them,” said Leia, straightforward but gentle. “What do you think?”

“My Queen?” you asked, confused.

“Of the boys.”

You hesitated for a moment, you mind going back to the last conversation you had with the triplets. You know, the one where you essentially agreed to a foursome?

Couldn’t let Leia pick that up. “Um, well, they certainly seem like a handful.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “More like a bunch of jackasses,” she said resolutely. Your jaw dropped, and you rushed to shut it, your shock resulting in a quick laugh. Leia smiled at your laugh. “They’re good boys though, even if they take a lot after their father.”

“Han?” When she nodded, you continued, “What is he like?”

“If you went to dinner more, maybe you’d know.” The quick burn, although obviously full of affection, filled you with shame and a blush stained your cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. Things have been, ah, difficult for me, lately,” you admitted, head hung in shame.

Leia gently patted your hand that was set out on the table, her face sympathetic. “Love is never easy,” said Leia wisely. She had you there. “Han is a good man, but terribly stubborn.” She chuckled. “Then again, I suppose we both are.” She then went on to tell you a story of Han in his smuggling days, that had you near on the edge of your seat. Leia was a skilled storyteller, mixing in humor and bits of wisdom into the anecdote. When she finished, all you could do was marvel at her, utterly impressed by her talent. It seemed that not only was she a great queen, but she was a great person as well.

“What’s Alderaan like?” you asked after a lull in the conversation.

Leia pondered the question for a moment. “It’s rather like here, I suppose, although I think we have you beat on trees.”

You grinned. “I’m sure. I’ve heard wonderful things about it. Are there really vineyards that stretch on for miles? And a lake as big as an ocean?”

She chuckled and shook her head. “That may be a bit exaggerated,” she said, “But wine is one of our chief exports.”

You nodded. “And Alderaanian art is the most beautiful I’ve ever seen,” you gushed. “I had a portrait done by an Alderaanian artist! I made my parents call for one.”

She nodded her approval. “You’ve got a good eye, then.”

“I’d love to see it one day,” you said with a soft sigh.

She considered you for a moment. “You know, if an engagement happens, you’ll be visiting quite a lot.”

You blinked and straightened on your stool. You hadn’t even thought about that. “Oh. That’s right.” Another realization jolted through as you remembered that if you married one of the triplets, Leia would become your mother-in-law. Major score! You broke into a grin. “I look forward to it,” you said surely.

Leia smiled as well and patted your hand before standing. “Me too.” Her tone was ernest, and it made your heart swell a little. It seemed like she liked you, which honestly elevated so much pressure off of you. “Goodnight, Princess,” she said as she turned to leave.

“Goodnight, Your Highness!” you called after her. You finished the food you had gathered, got yourself a glass of water, and decided to call it a night as well, going back up to your rooms. As soon as you hit the bed, you were out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a short chapter, but I really just wanted to have some dialogue with Leia and I think this chapter stands just fine on its own. Plus, I think I’ll be able to do weekly updates now, so !! Maybe. Comments make the possibility significantly more likely!!


	11. Enchanted in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that fairy tales were accurate?

Dusk. Shadows had been threatening to overtake you for some time, and sure enough they did, the trees that surrounded you adding to the thickness of the dark. It was almost tangible. Your only source of light were the fireflies that bobbed and weaved through the undergrowth nearby, but still you hesitated to return to the castle. The moon ascended above the canopy, illuminating the water that you sat in front of, and a smile broke out on your face. This was the reason you’d stayed out. You rarely had a chance to see the full moon like this, to bathe in it, and you relished it. 

Your eyes were transfixed on the moon, utterly bewitched by the magic it seemed to exude. The life around you seemed to pulse with it and it energized you in an indescribable sort of way, jolts of electricity jolting up your spine and urging you to dance, if only to expel the jitters. 

Unable to stop yourself, you danced at the edge of the water, light waves lapping at your feet despite the usual stillness of the lake. For a moment, you felt as if you really were one of the fae, perhaps a nymph as Matt had described you, or even one of the great faeries with their trickery and unearthly beauty. Water soaked the bottom of your gown, but it was easy to ignore when you felt as if you were floating over the very surface itself. 

“You’re enchanting,” you heard a soft voice whisper, practically next to your ear, but as you whirled about, you saw no source for it. A chill ran down your spine and you stepped out of the water, arms crossed over your chest and shoulders squared. 

“Who’s speaking?” you asked, using your best royal voice. Better to seem intimidating than intimidated, you supposed. 

A figure stepped out from the trees, and for a moment you pondered if you should even bother coming to this lake anymore, considering the last few times you’d tried to have a private moment you’d been interrupted, until you got a good look at the source of the voice. A woman with short, fair hair and startling blue eyes towered over you, decked out in silver armor that seemed to be woven from moonlight, a black cape with red lining draped over her shoulder and a saber slung on her hip. “Apologies, milady,” she said, her voice chilled but not unkind. She bowed deeply, the action catching you off guard, and held out her hand for yours. You hesitantly gave it to her and she pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles, drawing a blush to your cheeks. “I am Phasma.” 

“Phasma,” you breathed. “The name suits you.” 

She gifted you a smile, finally releasing your hand. “And you are, milady?”

You straightened and smoothed down your dress, trying to look regal. “Princess (Y/N), of the kingdom of Naboo.” 

“Ah,” said Phasma, with a faint sparkle in her eye. “So I should, from now on, address you as Your Highness.” 

You nodded. “That does seem more appropriate, yes. Princess works just fine too.” You couldn’t help the cheeky smile that fought its way to your features.

“Very well, Princess.” She tilted her head and looked at you appraisingly. “May I ask what the heir to Naboo is doing out in the woods alone at night?” 

“Who said I was alone?” you shot back, starting to get a little nervous. Maybe announcing yourself wasn’t the best idea…

“Peace, Princess, I mean you no harm.” Phasma spoke so sincerely that you believed her instantly, your trust deepening along with your awe. “Just a question,” she mused. 

You rubbed your arm in a moment of discomfort. “I just wanted some peace and quiet.”

“The palace is not good for that?”

You sighed. “I wish. Not when I’ve got three princes breathing down my neck, waiting for an answer to their proposals.” Why you blurted that all out to a complete stranger, you couldn’t figure out, but something about Phasma’s nature made you want to tell her everything. “Sometimes I wish I could just get away from it all,” you sighed again. 

She gave you a little smirk, sending a chill up your spine. “You could, you know.” She circled you, her gaze appraising as a vulture’s. “You could come with me.” Her voice lulled you into a sort of dreamlike state, and you thought about her proposition. 

“With you? To where?”

“To my kingdom, Princess.” Her hand skated down your arm, drawing you closer to her, so she had to look down her sharp nose at you. A strand of blond fell against her forehead and you fought the instinct to brush it back. 

“Your kingdom,” you repeated dreamily. 

“Aye.” Her tone filled with melodic amusement. “It’s more beautiful than anything of this realm, and I’d make sure you’d want for not. I would answer your every beck and call.”

Further and further you sank into her words, your eyelids drooping slightly as she lulled you into compliance. “That sounds better than I could ever imagine,” you admitted, stepping closer to her. “Are you so ready to whisk me away, fair knight? We’ve only just met.”

“And yet, I feel as if I’ve known you for a millenia,” she told you, her fingertips brushing against your cheek. You practically purred as your pressed back against her hand. The moonlight made a halo behind her, and you wondered briefly if perhaps you’d found an angel in your woods, wandering until she returned to heaven. Her kingdom certainly sounded of all the descriptions of heaven you’d heard and read. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go for a little visit. 

“Must we leave now? I’d like to be more prepared if it’s going to be a long journey,” you sighed. Fingers skating down her armor, you leaned into her arms, your head falling against her chest as her embrace tightened around you. 

She tilted your chin up, her red lips quirked into a soft smile. “Dearest Princess, I’m not sure we’ll have another chance like this. I’d rather we go now.” Her hand pressed against your cheek once more before the tips of her fingers slipped up to your temples. She feigned brushing hair away from your forehead, and then her thumb was on your temple, pressing with the faintest pressure. 

The last thing you saw was a mischievous spark within depths of blue. Then darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh ho, plot? That doesn’t revolve around the boys? Inconceivable
> 
> Also I am. very gay for Phasma. Could you tell?


	12. A New Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets figure out you’re missing, and think it only fitting they be the ones to find you.

The triplets understood when you didn’t see them the next day. They figured, maybe you just needed some time to yourself to decide, to process, etc. By the second day, they were a little antsy. By the third, they were circling your door like sharks, trying to decide whether to knock or not. The fourth day, they decided enough was enough, but by then, the whole castle had discovered you were missing, and there was no one to answer the door.

The king organized search party after search party, the best knights in the kingdom sent to figure out where you could possibly have been. But for even the bravest knights, there were parts of the forest, dark and deep, full of only God knew what, that they wouldn’t dare explore.

Naturally, the triplets were outraged when they found out. “Let us go,” Ben demanded, addressing his mother and your father. “We’ll find the Princess.”

Leia gave her son a look. “You’re telling me that, although the greatest forces the King has to offer, who, by the way, have lived here their whole lives, have yet to find her, you can do it no problem. You three, the visiting princes.”

Kylo stood behind his brother, laying a hand on his shoulder in support. “Without a doubt.”

“We know her better,” Matt piped up. “That could be our advantage.

The Queen of Alderaan did not look convinced, but turned to the King of Naboo to converse. After several moments of deliberation, Leia turned back to her progeny. “You’ll take a tracker with you. Get ready. You leave at dawn tomorrow.”

Although her sons cheered as they left, Leia rubbed her temples. “Those idiot sons of mine.”

Your father rubbed his beard with a sad smile. “They like her, at least. That’s a great sign.”

She nodded. “I hope for both our sakes they all come back in one piece.”

* * *

 The sun crested over the mountain, illuminating the three men waiting patiently at the edge of the forest. They chatted, heads close together, planning perhaps. Each had a bag by his feet, full of supplies needed for their venture into the forest. Their guide approached them with a chipper stride, dressed in a leather jacket, white shirt, and brown pants, his boots well worn, and a small, white and brown dog with a missing eye close to his heels. “Greetings, Your Highnesses,” said the guide, drawing all eyes to him. “My name is Poe Dameron, and I’ll be your guide.”

Ben narrowed his eyes as he considered the newcomer. “Wait a second, Dameron, I know you. You’ve worked with our mother before.”

“If by worked with your mother, you mean acted as the commander of your royal guard for several years, then yes.” He smiled. “I’ve worked with your mother.”

Ben sneered and stepped forward to say something snarky, until Matt gently pushed him back. “If you’re from Alderaan, what authority do you have to guide us in a Naboo forest?”

Poe gave the triplets another smile, an intense dislike of him settling in all three of them. “Never said I was from Alderaan originally. Just like what the Queen stands for,” he mused. A rustling in the underbrush drew the attention off of Poe for a moment, to the little dog he brought who was rummaging around. “Beebee eight.” He whistled and the hound bounded back to him, tongue lolling out of its little mouth.

“Is that a dog or a rat?” Kylo snarked, stepping away as BB-8 sniffed around at his feet.

Poe was about to retort when the eldest Organa interrupted, kneeling down and gathering the dog in his arms. “C’mon Ky, he’s really cute. Pet him,” he said, offering BB-8 to his brother, who continued to shy away.

BB-8 struggled in Ben’s arms, obviously opposed to being picked up in such a manner, and Poe plucked him from the prince’s arms, a little miffed at such immaturity. “Please don’t pick up my dog.”

“Sorry, Poe,” Matt said, glaring at his brothers. “They’re just stressed about the Princess. I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh, of course. I was quite acquainted with the Princess myself,” said their guide, smoothly, with a smile that ruffled all of their feathers. Even Matt stood up straighter, on edge due to the implications of the comment.

There was a moment of tense silence before Kylo spoke up, albeit through gritted teeth. “What exactly do you mean?”

Poe’s eyes widened innocently. “Oh God, no, nothing like that. I used to work in the castle when I was a kid. (Y/N) and I were close.”

“You would do well to speak less familiarly of her, Dameron,” Kylo spit out.

“My apologies, my prince,” Poe said, his displeasure obvious in his voice, though he remained respectful. “I’ll correct myself in the future.”

“See that you do,” the middle triplet said coolly, murder in his eyes.

“Riiiight,” Matt said in an attempt to break the tense silence, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get going, shall we? Wasting daylight and all that. Poe?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Poe gave him an easy smile, any traces of intensity fading away as he stepped onto the path. “C’mon Beebee eight.” The dog barked in reply and followed by his master, close to his ankles. The triplets shared a look and then they too were off, following their unfamiliar guide into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hoo, short short, I know, but! I’m very excited for the developments.
> 
> Kylo’s more of a cat person.
> 
> I continue to interject Poe into every Star Wars fic because golly, how could I resist?


	13. Unlucky Number Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in new surroundings, and Poe finds himself with a handful of princes.

Stars twinkled above you as you opened your eyes, and for a moment you thought perhaps you had fallen asleep in the forest and your meeting with the fair haired knight with the silver armor had been a dream. That was, until you shifted and the ground, or rather, a bed of some kind, continued to cradle you, almost lulling you back to sleep. To shake off your fatigue, you sat up and rubbed your eyes, fighting off a yawn. When your eyes opened once more, your surroundings took a moment before they came fully into focus. Even then, everything was still slightly blurred, like there were lights just behind every object, preventing you from seeing clearly without squinting. From what you could gather, you were in a bedroom of some kind, which would explain the incredibly comfortable bed you were seated on. Blankets pooled around your waist. As you tried to slide from underneath them, they constricted around you, effectively trapping your legs. Wrestling with the bedding while scooting towards the bed side, you managed to get them to release you. On the upside, you were free. On the downside, the force you used to wrench yourself free betrayed you and you tumbled off the bed. 

You shut your eyes tight and braced yourself for a thud that never came. 

A tsk sounded from what you assumed was the doorway. “Now now, Princess. You must be more careful.” You cracked an eye open, taking in the lean figure who stood before you. It was the knight, Phasma, you recalled. She wore a bemused smirk. Her attire was much different from the one she wore when you met her, armor traded for black britches and a matching shirt. The fact she wore men’s clothing was shocking, but nearly as shocking once you realized you were floating slightly above the ground. 

“What’s happening?” you asked, voice panic tinged as you squirmed in the air. Phasma waved her hand, and you thudded ungracefully to the ground, albeit with a softer landing than you would have had in your fall from the bed. You sat up and rubbed your shoulder, squinting up at the knight. Your vision was still slightly blurred, but you could see Phasma in perfect clarity. “Wh-where are we?”

“Haven’t you figured it out?” She squatted next to you, the bemused smirk still gracing her features. “We’re in my kingdom now.”

You stared blankly at her. Dots were starting to connect, but overall you felt too fuzzy and uninformed to make any real progress with your thinking. “I’m not following,” you said dully. 

“Come now, Princess, surely you’ve got more smarts than that.” Phasma’s tone was condescending, but you hardly noticed. You were much too preoccupied by the way she scooped you up into her arms. Her skin was cool to the touch, and you felt a little shock roll through you. She dumped you unceremoniously back onto the bed. “Think harder,” she prompted. 

You tried to run through all of your one previous interaction, coming up dry. “I’m not-“ You shook your head, biting your lip. “I’m sorry.” 

She sighed. Her disappointment was obvious, and you recoiled, covering your face with a pillow so she couldn’t see the tears welling up. You didn’t want to disappoint her. God, more than anything you wished that you knew the answer so she wouldn’t look at you with disdain. 

“Oh buck up, Princess.” She pushed the pillow away from your face, her expression gentle. You were elated. “This is the fae realm,” she purred, brushing your hair back from your cheek. 

Your eyes widened. “You’re a faerie?” you asked in awe. “What kind of faerie? Are there other fae here? Are you really a knight?” You were going to pepper her with more questions, but she snapped her fingers, rending you silent. You hand drifted to your mouth, fingertips brushing against your lips. Any attempt to speak was foiled. Your vocal cords didn’t want to cooperate. 

“What I am is not of much consequence,” she told you, going to stand at a window you didn’t notice before. “There are others, and yes, I am a knight.” She turned her cold face to you. Her eyes were expectant. Any warmth she had feigned to get you here was gone. Confusion and unease washed over you. “Ever the faithful servant,” she said, not a hint of malice in her voice. “I would do anything for my regent.” Her smile was cruel. “Thus, I have brought you here. I have no use for humans myself, but you seem just the thing he requires.” 

You swallowed hard. You pointed to your throat and gave her a pleading look. Phasma rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, returning you your voice. You inhaled deeply, pleased to hear your intake of breath. “Why would he want me? I’m not— I don’t belong here,” you stated as firmly as you could. It was hard to stand up for yourself when Phasma’s aura made you wanna curl up into a ball. 

She crossed over to you so fast your eyes couldn’t follow her. She clutched your chin and tilted your face from side to side, appraising you. “You’re pretty enough, for a mortal. You’ll do.” Her smile turned predatory. “As for belonging here, well, we’ll fix that soon enough.”

* * *

“We’ve passed that tree three times now, Dameron. I’m getting the suspicion you don’t actually know these woods as well as you think you do.” 

Poe rolled his eyes. These princes were really starting to be a pain in his ass. “Don’t be silly, Your Highness,” Poe called behind him. “The trees all look the same to an untrained eye.” He fought back a smile at the grumbling he heard behind him. At least he had little ways to get back at them. Poe stopped and turned to his followers. “However, we can take a break if you’d like,” he offered.

The one with the short hair scowled at him, the long haired one looked bored, and the blond one sorta looked like he was about to pass out. Poe knew their names, of course. It was hard not to when you worked with their mother, but there was something so satisfying about not addressing the way they ‘should be addressed’ or whatever royal protocol called for. Plus, it made them dislike him more, which he found utterly hilarious. 

Matt, the only decent one, took Poe up on his offer and sat down heavily on a fallen tree. The others looked at him with something akin to betrayal. Poe was unable to stop the snickers that slipped from between his teeth. To cover them, he picked up BB-8 and sat next to Matt. 

“I don’t,” he paused to wheeze, “I don’t remember the way to the lake taking this long when I went with (Y/N),” Matt panted. Poe noticed from the corner of his eye the way the other two’s jaws clenched when their brother mentioned the missing princess. Poe almost felt pity for them. Almost. 

“I figured it would also be a good idea to take a sweep around the area to see if Beebee could pick up the scent,” said Poe, scratching his dog behind the ear. 

“No offense,” Ben started as he sat down on Matt’s other side, “but your dog doesn’t look anything like a tracker.” 

“He’s well trained,” Poe replied flatly. 

An awkward silence settled over the four of them. Kylo was the only one still standing, for whatever reason. Poe took the opportunity to look him over. He had the same face as his brothers, although with a closer look, Poe could see his cheeks were a bit gaunter, the bones more pronounced. The prince was dressed in all black. Not exactly the best outfit for walking long distances, plus now he was all dusty. It was rather amusing. Kylo caught his eye and grimaced. The middle triplet finally sighed and took a seat next to his brothers, running his hand through his hair. 

Personally, Poe failed to see Kylo’s appeal. He seemed brooding and moody. Why (Y/N) would ever want to marry him was lost on Poe. 

After a few moments of rest, Poe hopped back up, plastering a smile on his face. “Alright, Your Majesties, let’s get moving.” Then he was off, leaving the three princes to scramble after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t wait to explore the fae realm more!
> 
> Also can’t wait to figure out how the princes will find you. :0 
> 
> Thank you for being patient! Your comments fuel me


	14. A Glassy Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets make a new discovery, and you wish desperately to leave the place you're in.

The pond lay dormant in front of the triplets and their guide. Not a ripple disrupted the surface. The water was smooth as glass, and near as clear. “Walk in it,” Ben said, nudging Kylo’s arm.

“No, you,” Kylo retorted, nudging his brother back.

“Maybe Matty should do it. He’s been here before, after all.”

Matt shifted, his eyes trained on the pond. “I don’t know, guys, something’s weird,” he said, gaze darting to his brothers for a quick moment before fixing on the water’s surface once more. “It’s never been this still before.”

Poe scratched the back of his head, his eyes also fixed on the water. BB-8 stood by his ankles. The little dog’s hackles were raised and his teeth were bared. “Matthias is right. I’ve never seen it like this,” said Poe.

“All the better reason to go in. Kylo, you first,” Ben said cheerfully. He pushed his dark haired brother towards the water, and Kylo nearly clocked him in the jaw as he scrambled away.

“Not on your life, Benjamin,” Kylo seethed, brushing down his tunic. “You do it, if you’re so eager to investigate.”

Ben hesitated, the confident grin on his face faltering ever so slightly. “I don’t want to get my clothes wet.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Then take them off, idiot.”

“...Not in front of Dameron.”

“Ben,” Kylo deadpanned. “Are you fucking serious?”

“I can turn around if you’d like,” Poe offered. His offer was only a little sarcastic.

Matt laughed out loud. “You’ve never been one to be shy, Ben. What’s wrong? Poe too handsome?”

“No!”

“Aw, he’s blushing,” Kylo cooed.

Ben looked utterly horrified. Mumbling angrily, he toed off his boots and started to strip, his eyes trained carefully on the water.

Poe, to his credit, did turn around, ever the gallant gentleman.

Soon enough, Ben was down to his underthings, toes centimeters away from the pond’s edge. Tension stiffened his body. He fought to hide his uneasiness, but his brothers read him like a book. Matt stood next to Ben and set a hand on his shoulder in solidarity. “Go on. This is what you wanted, right?” he chided, gently.

“I guess,” mumbled Ben. He took a step forward and held his breath. His foot entered the water. Nothing happened.

“That’s a good sign,” said Matt.

Ben took another step forward until the water was up to his ankles. Then, his knees. Then, his waist. Nothing happened. Ben let out his breath. “It’s fine,” he said. “Going to join me?”

His brothers exchanged a look. “Seems like you’re fine on your own,” Kylo said. He had an easy smile on his face. “What do you need us for?”

Ben opened his mouth to retort and was suddenly dragged under the water. “Ben!” his brothers cried out together. Quickly, they both kicked off their boots and rushed into the pond.

“Your Majesties, I don’t think-“ Poe tried to warn them, but he could not even finish his sentence before they were dragged under, too. The pond remained completely still, the glassy surface uninterrupted. Poe clenched his jaw and pulled off his boots before he shrugged off his jacket, cursing through clenched teeth. “The things I do for my country,” he lamented in hushed tones. “Beebee, stay here.”

The little dog stared at his owner in something akin to horror, but obeyed his command, even when Poe dove into the pond, effectively leaving him alone.  


* * *

You were starving. Food had been offered to you, more food than you could ever try to eat, but you were not fool enough to eat it. You knew better than that. To eat food of the Fae without taking proper precautions meant staying trapped in their realm. No way you were going to risk that. So, you refrained from eating, only accepting water. You wished desperately you had some salt, as salted faerie food was safe to ingest, but it was not like you had known to take precautions before setting out that night Phasma found you. Maybe if you had, you wouldn’t be in the mess you were in currently.

Phasma made you sit at the table with her and other members of the court at every dinner, regardless of if you ingested anything. You knew she could force you to eat, could compel you to do anything really, but she did not, and you were grateful. Even if she did bring you to this stupid place to begin with. Even if it was unlikely she was abstaining out of the goodness of her chilly heart. More likely, she was abstaining to avoid being punished by the aforementioned monarch you had yet to meet, but apparently were brought here for.

Each day, you awoke when the sun came up, and waited. And waited. And waited. Only when the sun was setting did someone arrive to get you. You were usually taken to a dinner, or a party, or something equally fascinating, but you could not participate. Dancing meant the potential of dancing until you died or until someone took pity on you and saved you. Talking to anyone meant possible manipulation. You could not eat, for obvious reason. You were getting sick of waiting.

“When do I get to meet him?” you asked Phasma one night when the loneliness was particularly overwhelming.

“Soon,” she told you. “He isn’t ready yet.”

“Isn’t ready yet?” you exclaimed. “What on earth is he waiting for? You brought me here for him and he won’t even see me?” You groaned and pulled at your hair.

“Quiet, Princess. Someone may take your words the wrong way.” She smirked. “He’ll see you soon enough. Learn patience.”

“Patience,” you grumbled to yourself once you were returned to your room. “I’m a veritable prisoner, and she tells me to be patient.”

You decided to sneak out. You were practiced from your time living in your castle. Surely your room in the fae realm could not be too incredibly difficult to escape. Peeking your head out the door, you saw no guards stationed there. You wandered into the hallway, instantly heading for a large window at the end of it that overlooked the grounds. From the window, you came to two conclusions. The first, you were very high up. The second? You were definitely very far from Naboo.

The grounds that surrounded the castle were like nothing you’d ever seen before. Swirls of color seemed to dance along the ground, which was covered in a sort of luminescent grass that pulsed with green light. Flowers grew in formations that you could only describe as organized chaos, clusters of vibrant red and pink and orange scattered in between glowing purples and yellows. A waterway wound through the garden. The surface of the water carried soft orbs of glowing light with the current. Some portions of the water were languid and gentle looking, while others seem to rush with whitewater fury. It was fascinating to see from so high up, but also somewhat terrifying.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” a voice piped up from next to you, startling you.

You turned quickly to see a man with serious eyes and sharp cheekbones standing next to you. He was dressed casually, although expensively casual. A silver crown was nestled amongst his neatly combed ginger hair. His eyes were pale blue, almost grey. He didn’t smile when he looked at you and a chill ran up your spine. He looked more bored than anything, but it was a boredom that bordered on anger. He terrified you almost immediately. “Isn’t it?” he asked again, rather impatiently.

“Um,” you stuttered, flustered you’d been caught so fast and by the standoffish nature of the man. “Yes, very.”

He nodded, obviously pleased with the response despite his face remaining neutral. “Indeed.” His gaze moved from you to the garden, giving you chance to study his cold face. He almost reminded you of Kylo for a moment, only there wasn’t a hint of softness anywhere on his person. Another chill ran through you.

“Are you him?” you blurted out. You regretted your words as soon as his eyes rested on you again.

“Him,” he mused, his mouth quirking into a slight smirk. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“The king, I mean.” You tried not to shrink away, not wanting to potentially disrespect him. “Phasma’s regent.”

The king nodded his approval. No wonder he gave you the creeps. He was Fae, just like his knight. Their demeanors were much different from any you had encountered before.

Apparently, their formalities were different as well. He didn’t give you his name, nor did he ask for yours; He simply looked you up and down appraisingly. You shifted under his stare. “How are you fairing?” he finally asked after what felt like hours of silence.

You hesitated. “I’m hungry,” you said softly, unable to look at him. “And scared.”

“You don’t want to be here.” He didn’t ask it. He stated it.

You managed to meet his steely eyes. “No,” you said resolutely, a quaver in your voice. “I don’t.”

His mouth set into a hard line for a moment before his face returned to the mask of neutrality. “Well,” he said, “You will get used to it.” Then, he turned and left you standing at the window with your jaw on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Phil Swift voice] That's a lot of dialogue!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter! I really enjoyed exploring the fae realm a little more. Points to whoever can guess what book the pond surface references.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns!


End file.
